


Till There Was You: Book 3--Tribulations

by kimara (obi_ki)



Series: Till There was you [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Extended Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/kimara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is an adventure in the life of Luke and Mara Skywalker. It takes place about six months after their wedding. There are minor spoilers for some of the expanded Universe books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till There Was You: Book 3--Tribulations

Title: Till There Was You: Book 3--Tribulations

Author: kimara

Disclaimer: Everyone in the Star Wars universe belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made from this.

Summary: This story is an adventure in the life of Luke and Mara Skywalker. It takes place about six months after their wedding. There are minor spoilers for some of the expanded Universe books. This is part 3 of a 4 part story. Book 1 is titled Separation and book 2 is titled Reunion. The overall rating for this is NC-17 and this book would be considered NC-17. Thanks to Mona for all your assistance. Without your constant support, ideas and patience, I would not have been able to finish this. Feedback is always welcome. Send feedback to kimarasky@hotmail.com. Hope you enjoy the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Luke looked over at his wife and friends as they walked up the landing ramp into the ‘Jade Saber’. Mara chuckled as she talked to Iella. She teased her friend about her plans once she was alone with Wedge while trying to reassure her that the girls would be just fine with Corran and Mirax.

Wedge kept Iella’s hand clasped tightly in his as they walked. He looked over at Luke and laughed. “So what do you think we will be doing while our beautiful wives take control of our flight?”

Luke looked over at Wedge and winked. “I think you'll be able to find activities to occupy yourself.”

Iella looked questioningly at Luke but Mara spoke before she could voice her question. “Let’s get this ship on its way.” She walked across the bridge and lowered herself into the pilot seat. Within moments, she had brought all the ship’s systems online and turned to the others. “If you guys will take a seat, we can get going.” Luke strapped into the copilot seat and Wedge and Iella took seats at the other console.

After everyone was seated, Mara got clearance from the flight deck, engaged the repulsors lifts and slowly edged the ship out of the hangar. Once clear of the bay doors, the ‘Jade Saber’ shot into Coruscant’s atmosphere. Everyone was focused on the viewscreen so Mara shifted the view to show the planet receding behind them. “Everyone ready?” she asked as she moved her hand to the hyperspace lever. After hearing everyone's agreement, she saw Luke start the timer and heard him count down softly along with the display. She shifted the viewscreen back to the image of the stars in front of them. At his verbal zero, she pulled down on the lever and the stars muted into the swirls of hyperspace.

Once the ship had safely shifted into hyperspace, Luke got up from his seat and moved to stand behind his wife. Looking over at Wedge and Iella, he spoke. "It will take us about six hours to get to Corellia. Mara has programmed two short intermediate jumps to get a feel for how the ship handles." He smiled back at his wife before he added. "Why don't you two go back to your cabin and get settled?"

Wedge looked over at his wife with a devilish grin spreading across his face and stood up from his seat. Iella looked over at her friends then looked back at him. "That would be rude, Wedge," she said softly.

Hearing her friend's comment, Mara laughed. "No, it wouldn't. And furthermore, I don't want to see either of you back out here until we are ready to land." Seeing that Iella still had not risen from her seat, she added. "Take advantage of the opportunity for undisturbed private time. Consider it part of your gift."

Luke walked over to Wedge and whispered, "I'll create a shield around your cabin so that you have complete privacy." He walked back to sit back down in the seat beside his wife.

Wedge pulled Iella to her feet and they started towards the corridor. "We should always trust the advice of the Jedi." He kissed his wife on the cheek and led her off the bridge.

Mara laughed as she watched her friends disappear from the bridge. "I don't expect to see them for quite a while. Being able to truly relax and not have to keep one ear open for the girls, should allow them to become totally engrossed in each other." She reached between the seats and intertwined her fingers with Luke's. She settled back into her seat, relishing in the feel of the ship around her and the comfort of Luke's presence beside her.

Once Wedge has closed the cabin door behind them, he pulled Iella into his embrace. He cupped his hand under her chin and lifted her lips to meet his. The soft brush quickly deepened into a passionate, probing one. His tongue slid past her lips and began exploring the recesses of her mouth. She sifted her body closer to his as he ran his hands lightly across her back.

When they finally broke from the kiss, they were both gasping for breath. "Too bad we need to breathe, Antilles," Iella said. She looked around the cabin and smiled. "Do you think we could move to a more comfortable location?"

"Your wish is my command, my love," Wedge replied huskily. "Any preferences?"

Iella's eyes twinkled as she contemplated her choices. "I get to command the General? This could be a very interesting afternoon."

Wedge's fingers worked to undo the buttons of her blouse as he waited for her decision. "Make your choice quickly or the General will have to make it for you." He pushed the blouse open and ran his hands over her neck and shoulders. She melted into his touch for a moment than stepped back.

Iella took his hand and led him towards the bed. Noticing the tray set up on the nightstand, she chuckled. "Looks like our hosts are serious about not seeing us for the rest of the afternoon."

Wedge pushed Iella into a sitting position on the edge of the bed and knelt between her knees. He reached down and began unfastening her boots. He pulled each one off and tossed the boots along with her socks on the floor. He ran his hands over the outside of her legs, with ghostly touches that barely penetrated the cloth that covered them. The touch moved along the outside of her hips then shifted slightly to repeat the motions along the insides of her thighs. His hands moved very slowly downward, until they once again rested on her ankles. He sat back on his haunches and began gently rubbing the arches of her feet. Iella leaned back and relaxed into her husband's gentle touch. After a few minutes, he stopped massaging her feet and moved his hands back up along her hips. As he shifted closer to her, she placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to draw him to her. Wedge chuckled, as he pulled away. "I can't recall the last time I was able to make love to you in a leisurely fashion. I intend to take full advantage of this opportunity, so just relax."

Iella brought her arms behind her and leaned back against them. Wedge slid his hands along her sides under the fabric of the blouse. When he reached her shoulders, he slid the fabric down her arms to push the blouse off. He leaned in closer and began to kiss and nip at her shoulders and neck as he ran his fingertips lightly across her back. She moaned softly as she threw back her head to allow him better access. After many minutes of these light caresses, he finally lifted his head and brought his lips to meet hers. The gentle brush quickly gave way to a more probing one. He captured her lower lip and slid his tongue through the opening to duel with hers. While their lips remained locked, he slid his hands to the clasp across her back and divested her of the last piece of fabric on her upper body.

When they finally separated, Wedge lowered Iella gently on the bed and sat beside her. He placed featherlight kisses on her eyelids, forehead, nose and cheeks before finally closing over her lips once again. When he broke the kiss, his lips moved on to trail a path of kisses from her neck to her breast. He kissed and licked at the soft skin until his lips closed over the taunt nipple. As he sucked it into his mouth, she moaned softly and arched into his caress. He repeated his motions on her other breast then began a path across her abdomen. As he nipped at the soft skin, his hands roamed along her sides and her hips. He shifted as his lips came into contact with the cloth of her pants. He stood up and unfastened the closure at her waist. Grasping the fabric on either side of her hips, he removed her pants and underwear and tossed them to the floor.

Wedge's brown eyes darkened to almost black as he looked down upon his wife's nude form. "You are beautiful," he said huskily. Toeing off his boots, he knelt on the bed with her thighs resting between his knees. "Now, where was I," he chuckled as he resumed kissing her abdomen. He trailed kisses across her skin until her reached her navel. He planted wet kisses along the edges before pushing his tongue into the small indentation. Iella squirmed and moaned under his touch. He laved it with a few more strokes before resuming his trail. His lips moved slowly along her right hip then down to her thigh. He brushed his hand along the top of her curls as his path of kisses moved towards her center.

The slow path Wedge was taking was wonderful and torturous at the same time. Iella could feel the wetness pooling between her legs and shifted upward to press more firmly against his hand. She reached down and twisted her fingers into his hair. "Wedge," she said softly as she pulled him to look up at her.

His passion darkened eyes glimmered as he answered. "Impatient, are we?" His eyes remained locked with hers as his hand shifted downward. He ran his fingers lightly along the edges of her opening. Once he had circled it completely, he slid a finger into her wetness. He felt her shudder under his touch and laughed. "Is that what you wanted?" Iella's low groan and nod were as much of a response as she was capable of. "I'll take that as a yes," he said impishly as a second finger joined the first. He began thrusting them into her in a slow rhythm as he broke their gaze. He kissed the tops of her curls then slid his lips downward to rest on her nub. He kissed, licked and sucked on it in time with his fingers. Her breathing quickened and her thrashing increased until he knew that the edge of her orgasm was overtaking her. He pushed his tongue against her and felt her muscles tighten around his fingers. She shouted his name and arched up off the bed as the pulses washed through her.

Once Iella's body relaxed and her breathing slowed, Wedge slid his fingers from her wetness and looked up at her face. A strand of damp blond hair was stuck to the side of her face and he reached up to push it away. "You look rather warm, my love," he teased. "Would you like me to adjust the environmental controls?"

Iella grasped his hand and held it against her face. "I don't think that has any bearing on my current heated state, Antilles," she teased back. She brought his hand to her lips, kissing than licking his palm. As she felt him shudder, she added. "I'll just have to work on increasing your body temperature." She pushed him back on his haunches, slid her legs out from beneath him and knelt in front of him on the bed. She took his face in her hands and brought her lips to his. The kiss deepened as she clasped her hands around his neck and pushed her tongue between his lips.

Once they broke for air, Wedge looked at her hungrily. "I have more explorations to do on you first," he said. He cupped her breasts in his hands and probed her nipples with his thumbs as he initiated another deep, probing kiss.

Iella removed one hand from his neck and placed it over the substantial bulge in the front of his pants. Squeezing gently, she whispered. "I think this has other plans. She fondled him for a few moments than brought both her hands to his chest. "We have a few things to remove before we can continue this," she added. She quickly unbuttoned and removed his shirt then moved to unfasten his pants. Seeing she could not remove them in this position, she stepped off the bed and pulled him to join her. Once standing, she pulled off his pants and boxers and pushed him back onto the bed. She pulled off his socks and moved to straddle his prone body. Her eyes gleamed with mischief as they roamed over his nude flesh. "Seems our situation has been reversed, flyboy. Let's see if you can take as well as you give." She placed her hands on his chest as she traced small circles with her fingertips.

"We flyboys have a lot of stamina," Wedge said huskily.

"We will see," Iella chuckled as she leaned forward. This new position trapped his manhood against her abdomen and she was please to feel him shudder in response. She pressed her thumbs into his sensitive nipples as she wiggled against him. Wedge arched his body against hers to intensify the pressure. She kept her hands on his chest but pulled back into a kneeling position to break the contact. ”Who's impatient now," she teased as he sighed heavily.

Wedge relaxed back on the bed and closed his eyes. His wife was even more stubborn than he was so he might as well just lay back and enjoy.

Iella chuckled when she saw Wedge relinquish control. Having two small children did not allow many opportunities for this type of slow, drawn out lovemaking and she planned on taking full advantage. She would definitely have to thank Mara later. She rose straight on her knees and lifted herself so that she could sit on his abdomen. He opened his eyes and groaned as she shifted so that his shaft rested against her buttocks. She leaned forward and copied his earlier motions kissing every part of his face. Once she reached his mouth, she slid her tongue inside, licking and tasting every part. She released his lips and moved on to suck his earlobe into her mouth.

Wedge groaned as Iella nibbled on his ear, torn between enjoying her caresses and longing to bury himself within her paradise. The friction she caused by shifting her body downward to nip at his neck and chest made the decision for him. He placed his hands at her waist and began to lift her off his abdomen.

Iella looked up when she felt Wedge's hands at her hips. The passion-darkened eyes that met hers caused a surge of lust to flow through her. She reached back and wrapped her hand around his engorged manhood. She stroked it gently at first and then more firmly then moved to run her fingers through the fluid weeping from the tip. She guided him to her opening then slowly lowered herself onto him.

Iella's eyes remained locked with his as she sheathed him. Wedge fought to control the urge to thrust against the torturously slow pace she was setting. He groaned as the sensation of being engulfed in her wetness overtook him. Once her inner thighs rested on his hips, she stilled completely. She placed one hand on his chest while the other reached behind her to cup his sack. That tiny touch shattered his little remaining self-control. He tightened his grip on her hips and pulled her more firmly against him as he thrust upwards.

Iella used the hand on Wedge's chest as leverage and began moving to meet his thrusts. He stretched and filled every inch of her and the feeling created by the friction of him against her walls was exquisite.

Although the sensation created by their movements was wonderful, Wedge knew he wanted more. A shift in position would allow deeper contact and that was what he needed. He pulled Iella's face to his and kissed her deeply before lifting her off of him. She whimpered softly as he rolled her onto her back. He shifted to kneel between her legs. Grabbing one of the pillows, he placed it under her hips and rested her thighs against his chest. With one thrust, he reburied himself deep within her wetness. He began thrusting within her, increasing the depth and pace with each thrust. When she pushed against him to try and increase the depth, he gripped her hips and helped to match her movements with his thrusts. Passion contorted his face as he thrust into her, with bare whispers of words escaping his throat. "Yes, oh yes," he moaned huskily.

Iella looked at her husband's passion filled expression and her heart leapt. This was the passionate man that she had only seen rare glimpses of since the girls were born. A wave of lust flowed through her at knowing she still could have this effect on him. Her voice took on a lust-filled tone as her eyes met his and she moaned softly. "Deeper, more."

The sound of his wife's voice pushed Wedge further and he knew that he couldn't hold out much longer. He brought one hand to where their bodies joined and began rubbing through her curls. Iella moaned and squirmed and he knew she was ready as well. With a few more deep thrusts, she was spiraling towards the heavens. The spasms of her walls brought him over as well and he erupted within her. He stilled as her muscles milked him, them moved slowly to help bring them back to reality.

Once their breathing and heart rates had slowed, Wedge pulled the pillow from beneath Iella's hips and moved to lie beside her. He pulled her into his arms so that her back was snuggled into his chest and kissed the back of her head. "This is so nice. We can lay here, completely naked, all afternoon and not worry about being interrupted."

Iella reached back and ran her hand along his hip. "No one knocking on the door asking what we are doing," she laughed. "Though our hosts probably have a very good idea of what we have been doing." She reached down to pull a sheet over their bodies and snuggled back into Wedge's embrace.

"Especially since they suggested it," Wedge answered, stifling a yawn. They were so totally relaxed that within a few minutes they were both sleeping soundly.

Mara sat in the pilot seat of her ship in total contentment. She had spent the last two hours testing out her new ship and enjoying the company and conversation of her husband. Looking at the display, she could see that they would be arriving at the first hyperspace jump point in the next few minutes. Turning to Luke she said, "do you think our guests are enjoying themselves?"

Luke allowed the shield he had set up to weaken a bit and stretched out his senses. "I'm not feeling any emotions against the shield so I would assume they've worn themselves out," he chuckled. "Though I'm relatively sure that Wedge will wake up once we drop out of hyperspace. He has been a pilot for too many years for his body not to react instinctively to that change."

"You're probably right," Mara replied. "Ready?" She felt Luke's acknowledgment through their bond and reached for the hyperspace lever. She opened herself fully to the sensations created by the ship as she pulled the lever. The stars reappeared in the viewscreen and she was surprised by the smoothness of the transition. Only the image before her and the different sound created by the sublight engines told her that anything had changed. "That was probably the smoothest transition I have ever felt in a ship this size," she said.

Luke was smiling at her when she looked up. "I'm sure that is due to the skills of the pilot," he teased.

"Are you in some kind of new trouble Skywalker or are you still buttering me up from before?" Mara said. Her tone was sarcastic but the twinkle in her eyes relayed her amusement.

"I have been in enough trouble over the last few days to last a lifetime," Luke sighed.

Mara checked the coordinates for the next jump and reached for the lever. Once they reverted back into hyperspace, she rose from her seat and moved to sit in Luke's lap. "I wish I could believe that you could actually stay out of trouble but we both know that is impossible. I would settle for a few days of peace and tranquillity."

The mental image of Mara's scream from his vision came unbidden into his mind. He pushed it back and pulled her more securely into his embrace. "I will look for assistance from the Master to keep myself out of trouble."

Mara cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. "I have other things in mind for you," she said sweetly. She moved to nuzzle his neck and gently sucked his earlobe into her mouth. When he moaned softly, she laughed. "Now you'll need to keep our emotions and theirs shielded. We'll see just how good the Master's split concentration is."

"I'm sure the Master is up to the challenge," Luke replied. Looking at the chrono, he saw that they had an hour until the next jump point. He planned on taking full advantage of that time.

As Luke had suspected, the sound and feel of the ship exiting hyperspace drew Wedge from his sated slumber. Once he became aware of his surroundings, he propped himself on his elbow and gazed at his wife. Iella was a vision lying beside him, her blond hair pillowing around her face. Love filled his heart as he looked down at her. He once again thanked the Force that they had found each other. Thinking back to that night on Adumar when he refused to walk away brought a smile to his face. Much like Luke and Mara, he and Iella had been too stupid and stubborn to see what was right in front of them. Luckily, they had come to their senses years before their friends.

Watching Iella sleep, Wedge thought about his friendship with Luke and how alike they were. They both had an innate sense of responsibility, needed to fly like others needed to breathe, and had sacrificed their private lives for years. Their responsibilities had limited the amount of time they had seen each other over the years. But the depth of their twenty-year friendship meant that they had been there to help and support each other and always would be.

Wedge had really enjoyed the time that he and Luke had spent working together on the details for the ship. It had allowed them to reconnect in an easy camaraderie without the threats that had always shadowed their lives. This trip would allow them all to relax in a way that the years of war had denied. And that was something he knew that they would definitely all enjoy.

Wedge was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Iella was awake until she reached up to touch his face. "Anyone in there?" she laughed as they made eye contact.

"I think so," Wedge replied.

"What has you so deep in thought?" Iella asked.

"Just thinking about Luke and I," Wedge answered. "We were teenagers when we first met and have been through so much over the years." His voice drifted off as painful memories surfaced in his mind. He pushed the memories back and smiled at his wife. "This trip is just what we all need."

"Yes, it is," Iella said softly. She rolled over, sat up and reached to the tray by the bed. She picked up the champagne bottle and filled both glasses. After handing one to Wedge, she leaned back against the headboard. "To a peaceful and relaxing vacation, with no unwelcome surprises," she said as she touched her glass to his. Once they emptied their glasses, she placed them back on the tray.

As Iella settled back onto the bed, Wedge pulled her into his arms. He nuzzled his face into her neck and nipped lightly at her earlobe. He rained kisses upon ever inch of her face before pulling back to look at her. "Maybe we should spend the entire week just like this," he chuckled. His brown eyes shown with a combination of mischief and desire as he waited for her response.

Iella pulled him down for a kiss before speaking. "I can't get you to take a vacation for years and when I finally do, you want to spend it in bed." She tried to keep her voice and expression stern but the sparkle in her eyes betrayed her.

"I'm sure I can get Luke…." Wedge's words were cut off as Iella smacked him with a pillow. He grabbed it from her hands and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. All thought of conversation left his mind as Iella's tongue began exploring his mouth.

Iella pulled Wedge more closely to her and ran her fingertips across his back. They remained in each other's embrace, kissing and caressing until a slight movement shifted her thigh between his legs. The hardness that pressed into her thigh and the moan that escaped Wedge's lips at the contact directed her actions. She rolled onto her back and pulled him with her. Wedge didn't waste any time complying with his wife's wishes. He braced his weight on his forearms and slowly sheathed himself with her. They made love slowly, savoring their intimate connection. Once their passions were spent, the comfort of each other's arms drew them again into a light sleep.

Luke and Mara both jumped with the sound of the hyperspace warning shrilled through the cockpit. Looking over at the controls, Mara laughed. "That was the shortest hour I have ever spent." She ran her hand over the tan, muscled flesh of Luke's chest that lay exposed through his unbuttoned tunic. She smiled as she thought of how she had spent the past hour, curled in his lap, necking like teenagers in a parked speeder.

Luke returned her smile as he looked at her opened shirt and unclasped bra. "Looks like we need to keep better track of the time." His fingertips caressed her breasts before they moved to redo the clasp that would enclose them. He rebuttoned her shirt and kissed her.

Mara brushed his hardness through the fabric of his pants before releasing his lips and rising from his lap. "We'll have to continue this later." She moved into the pilot seat and focused her full attention on the controls. A quick shift of the lever and stars again filled the viewscreen. The stars only remained visible for the few seconds it took to input the new coordinates and pull the lever then disappeared once more.

The drop from hyperspace and the quick reversion to it woke Wedge. He kissed the top of Iella's head, then touched her shoulder gently. "Hey gorgeous, time to wake up." Confusion was evident in her face as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. "We just made the last hyperspace jump and will be arriving on Corellia soon," he explained.

Iella kissed Wedge then jumped up from the bed. "We had better get dressed then." She grasped his hand and pulled him in the direction of the refresher.

After verifying that everything was as it should be with the ship, Mara turned to Luke. "Do you think our guests need a wake up call?"

Mara saw Luke's expression shift for a moment before he replied. "No," he said. "They are up and about. Do you need me to do anything?"

Mara nodded and gave Luke a few things to attend to. They were both fully absorbed with the preparations for the ship's arrival on Corellia when Wedge and Iella emerged from their cabin. Wedge stood behind Luke and peered out the viewscreen. Luke addressed his friend without even turning. "Did you find everything that you needed?" The chuckle Luke was working to suppress crept into his voice.

Wedge laughed as he replied. "Oh yes." The sated grin he wore spoke volumes. "How much longer before we arrive?"

Mara looked at the chronometer then turned to Wedge. "We're set to drop out just outside the normal approach vector in about five minutes." Her gaze was fixed on Iella as she continued. "That will give us a full view of the planet as we emerge." She extended her senses and watched her friend for any signs of apprehension.

Wedge wrapped his arms around Iella's waist and pulled her to lean against him. He could feel the slight shiver that ran through her as she focused on the viewscreen. She had not been back to Corellia since she, Dirik and Corran had been forced to fake their deaths and disappear years before. He knew the sight of the planet would bring back many memories for her.

Mara struggled to keep her own thoughts in check as she rose from her seat and moved to Iella's side. Her last visit had been during the Corellian insurrection. She and Leia were held under house arrest after Chewie and the children escaped the planet. They worked together to escape while Han's unbalanced cousin held him captive. It had definitely been a trying experience. She placed her arm across her friend's shoulder as she spoke softly. "Focus on the happy memories, Iella. And think of all the new memories we will create."

Iella looked at her husband and then turned to Mara. "I'll be fine. Thanks for the pep talk though."

Mara chuckled as she moved back into the pilot seat. "What are friends for. Start thinking of all the interesting places you're going to show us." She glanced at Luke and Wedge than winked. "Maybe we can find a sling ball match when the boys go flying." Luke looked at Mara questioningly as Iella began to laugh. "Forget it, Skywalker. A girl needs her secrets. Right, Iella?"

Seeing the same questioning look on Wedge's face caused Iella to laugh harder. "Right as always, my friend. We need some mystery to keep these two in line."

The sound of the hyperspace warning signal drew everyone's attention back to the viewscreen. With a quick pull on the lever, the planet Corellia appeared before them. Iella and Wedge both gasped at the vision of the planet before them looking like a gleaming blue and white marble floating in the sky. Although it had been many years, the view before them was ingrained with the familiarity of home.

As her friends took in the image before them, Mara opened a comm channel to the planet. "Corellia Traffic Control, this is Mara Skywalker on the 'Jade Saber', requesting clearance to land at Coronet City Spaceport."

"Jade Saber, this is Corellia Traffic Control. You are cleared to land at the Coronet Spaceport, berth 35," the male voice replied. "I'm transmitting your entry coordinates now."

Mara watched as the coordinates scrolled across the display. After verifying that she had everything she needed, she responded. "Transmission received, control. Thank you, Jade Saber out."

As she turned to address them, Mara saw that Wedge and Iella had already moved back to their seats. "Ready?" she asked.

Iella buckled her restraint, then reached for Wedge's hand. "Yes, we're ready," she replied.

Within a few minutes, Mara had brought the ship through the planet's atmosphere and was maneuvering the ship into the landing berth. Once she settled the ship on its landing struts, she disengaged the repulsor lifts and began the shut down procedure.

Iella and Wedge watched as Luke and Mara worked together, moving with a precision that usually only came from years of partnership. Watching Luke anticipate each of Mara's requests, Iella laughed. "Mara, any way you can teach me this mental prompting? It could be very useful."

Mara chuckled as she looked over at her friend. "No mental communication is involved. I just have him well trained." She winked at Iella then focused her gaze on Wedge. "But I would be more than happy to help you train Antilles." She attempted to glare at Wedge but dissolved into laughter as she heard him groan.

"That's quite alright, Mara," Wedge replied. "Iella is quite capable on her own."

The playful banter continued as the ship's systems were shut down. Once the bridge was fully secured, the group moved towards the cabins. "Wedge, let's make sure everything in the hangar is secure," Luke said. Looking to his wife, he added. "I'll meet you in the cabin in a minute."

"Can we trust you two not to get into any trouble, Skywalker?" Mara teased. Turning to the droids that rolled behind them, she said. "Artoo, you and Gate better go with them just to make sure." Luke sighed as he heard Artoo warble his reply. The droids moved to follow the two men as they headed towards the hangar.

Iella watched them disappear down the corridor as she heard Mara open the door to the cabin. "I'm impressed. You even have Artoo trained to follow instructions. How do you do it?" she asked enviously.

Mara laughed. "I think Artoo likes to tease Luke almost as much as I do so he'll usually play along." Her expression became serious for a moment then she continued. "But he's very protective so his first loyalty will always be to Luke." Her playful expression returned as she added. "That's a good thing since keeping Skywalker out of trouble is too big a job for just one person."

Mara and Iella had retrieved their bags from the cabins and were just entering the corridor when Luke and Wedge exited the hangar. Luke grabbed the bags from his wife and smiled at the two women. "Are you ready, ladies?"

As Wedge took their bags from Iella, she turned to Luke with a smirk. "Definitely. You boys just better make sure you can keep up." She exchanged a mischievous look with Mara as they walked down the landing ramp.

Wedge shook his head as he and Luke followed their wives down the ramp. "The next few days should be anything but boring, Boss." Luke's soft chuckle was evidence that he agreed with his friend wholeheartedly.

All eyes seemed focused on the group as they emerged from the 'Saber'. Mara secured the ship and glanced around the hangar. She directed them to the security desk located on the far wall. She could feel the stares boring into them as them moved toward the counter but her extended senses could feel no malice in the attentions. She kept a tendril of the Force focused on the hangar's occupants as she addressed the security attendant. " Here's our berthing confirmation," Mara said as she handed the woman a datapad. "Are we all set?"

The woman gaped openly at the group before regaining her composure by looking at the datapad. Her nervousness was evident when she brought her gaze to meet Mara's. " Yes, Mrs. Skywalker. Everything is arranged." The woman's eyes shone with excitement as she looked at Wedge and Luke. "A transport from the 'Regent' is waiting for you outside the door." A bright smile and adoring gaze encompassed her face as she stared at the two men.

Luke could feel Mara's annoyance at the young woman's demeanor. "Thank you. You can contact us at the hotel if needed." He smiled at the woman as he spoke and her worshipping look deepened. He took his wife's hand and moved towards the door. When he heard Wedge start to speak, he shook his head at him in an attempt to keep him from making a comment. But the words were out of his friend's mouth before the motion registered.

"We haven't lost our touch, Boss," Wedge laughed. "Even after all these years we still inspire hero worship." He felt Iella's fingers tighten painfully around his forearm before he even finished his sentence. He adopted a contrite expression as he turned to look at her.

Iella's facial expression radiated her annoyance with her husband. " Don't forget you are now a married man, flyboy," she spat out sarcastically. She backed away when he reached for her hand and moved to stand next to Mara.

Mara shook her head as she looked at Iella. "I told you that whenever the two of them are together there would be trouble." She tried to keep her expression serious but her eyes betrayed her. "We'll just have to keep them on a short leash." Her laughter began in earnest now and soon the others had joined in.

A wave of negative feelings flowed over Mara's Force sense as they walked to the door. She turned quickly, trying to sense the individual these feelings had emanated from. Just as she thought she had pinpointed it, the feeling disappeared. When she turned back, Luke was staring at her intently. "Did you feel that?"

"I felt a very vague sense of hostility towards you for a few seconds, then it was gone," Luke replied pensively. He extended his senses to try to find some trace of the emotion but it was gone. Seeing this had upset Mara, he tried to alleviate her fears. "Probably just someone who is jealous. I am a wonderful catch, you know," he teased.

Hearing Luke's comment, Wedge laughed. "I'm sure your marriage left a trail of broken hearts across the galaxy, Luke."

Mara rolled her eyes as she saw the expression on Luke's face. "Bring your X-wing out of the clouds, Skywalker." She took a couple of calming breaths then focused her thoughts at her husband. *Let's make sure we stay alert and not get too complacent.* She took his hand and again moved to the door.

As they exited the hangar, a uniformed attendant approached them. He looked intently at Luke as he spoke. "Master Skywalker?" At Luke's nod, he continued. "If you'll follow me, I will take you to the hotel." He walked to the transport and held the door opened for his passengers.

They entered the transport and within moments were on their way. They watched as scenes of Coronet flash by the windows. Luke could feel the emotions flowing from Wedge and Iella at the familiar sights. Happiness, excitement, and sadness shifted through them almost as quickly as the scenery passed by.

Suddenly, the transport stopped. Looking out the transparasteel, the imposing view of the 'Regent Hotel' stood before them. The white brick building stood thirty stories high and encompassed two city blocks. Dancing fountains sprang from a miniature lake, swaying in choreographed patterns. An ornate bridge crossed over the lake into a lush garden. The entrance to the hotel must have been beyond the foliage but the dense greenery obscured it from view. The ornate columns and sculptures that graced the front of the building could have been millennia old. As the driver opened the door, a low whistle escaped from Wedge's lips. "We're staying here?" Disbelief was readily evident in his tone of voice.

Mara winked at her husband then turned to her friends. "Only the best." She and Luke got out of the transport while their friends sat frozen in disbelief. "Let's go you two. Our vacation awaits." Wedge and Iella overcame their paralysis and joined them on the walkway.

As Luke turned to retrieve their bags, the driver stopped him. "Your bags will be delivered to your suites, sir. This way please." The driver directed them to the moving stairway at the foot of the bridge. "Cross the bridge, follow the walkway and you will arrive at the entrance to the hotel." With a subtle bow, the driver returned to the transport.

Mara smiled as she took Luke's hand and they stepped onto the stairway. Iella grasped Wedge's and they too stepped on. The group moved in silence, taking in the beauty of the scenery around them. They shifted from stairway to walkway then back to another stairway before they were deposited into a gilded archway. A uniformed concierge meet them as they stepped into it. "Master Skywalker. Mrs. Skywalker. General Antilles. Mrs. Antilles." He met each of their gazes with a sincere smile as he spoke their names. "Welcome to the 'Regent'." He moved to stand to the right of the couples and extended his hand towards the revolving doorway. "This way please."

As they moved through the doorway, the sight that greeted them was even more overwhelming than outside. Luscious tropical plants with exotic blooms of every color imaginable filled the lobby. The path led to a small wooden footbridge. As they crossed, a small waterfall cascading over smooth rocks into a pool teeming with rainbow colored fish appeared on their left. On their right, a small stairway led to a balcony that overlooked the waterfall. As they moved forward, they saw private sitting areas nestled between the trees. Soft music flowed peacefully over them as staff members moved unobtrusively among them. Arriving at the main desk, an aquarium filled with thousands of species of fish comprised the entire wall behind it.

The young woman behind the main desk smiled warmly at them. "Welcome." She extended her hand to Luke and placed two key cards in his palm. She repeated the motion with Wedge. Once they held the cards, she addressed them. "Master Skywalker, General Antilles, ladies. We hope your stay at the 'Regent' will be a pleasant one. If there is anything you need, please let me know." Nodding to the young man who had suddenly appeared beside them, she added. "Lars will show you to your suites. There, you will find a schedule of available activities for the week plus a listing of the various restaurants. Just call down and we will arrange any activities or make any reservations for you."

Luke's warm blue eyes met the young woman's as he nodded his understanding. "Thank you," he said politely then turned to follow the bellman.

They continued to take in the surroundings as they were escorted to their suites. A large gaming casino, a piano bar, a couple of intimate restaurants and a theater were just a few of the places they passed along the way. They entered the lift and ascended to the top floor. They exited the lift and moved quickly to a door. "General Antilles, this is your suite," the bellman said politely as he motioned to the door. He moved a few feet further down the hallway them motioned to Luke. "Master Skywalker, this is your suite."

Wedge had already opened their door and entered by the time Luke arrived at their door. Another soft whistle echoed from Wedge as Luke entered and looked around the suite. The set of rooms was almost overwhelming. Decadent and opulent but nevertheless tastefully decorated. The sitting area faced into a large transparasteel window that gave them an exquisite view of the city below them. The overstuffed furniture was warm and comfortable looking. The sleeping area had a large canopied bed with piles of fluffy colorful pillows. The refresher had a sunken bathtub that could easily fit four people. Looking around the room, he smiled. 'Maybe we can spend our whole vacation right in this room,' he thought naughtily.

Mara was walking towards the door connecting the suites when she heard Luke's thought. "No way, Farmboy." Her eyes shone with mischief as she added mentally. *We will definitely have to spend some of our time here though*. She sent him a mental image of them making love in that huge bathtub. Opening the door before her, she knocked at the other one it revealed. "Hello, in there." Within seconds, the inner door opened and Iella stood before her. "So what do you think?" she asked.

"Amazing. So this is how the other half lives," Iella said. She turned to her husband and smiled. "I could get used to this."

Mara leaned back as Luke appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why don't you and Iella choose a place for dinner. I’ll contact the Ambassador and set up a meeting for the morning.” He kissed the top of her head then moved to the holonet terminal. Luke keyed the code for the front desk and the face of the young woman attendant filled the screen. “Is there something I can help you with, Master Skywalker?”

“Would you contact the Ambassador’s office and put the call through to me? I need to set up an appointment with him,” Luke asked.

Certainly, Master Skywalker,” she replied. “One moment please.” The aquarium behind the desk replaced the image of the girl's face as she moved out of view. Luke took in the relaxing image before him as he waited. Soon, the young woman returned. “I have the Ambassador’s office for you. I will connect the call,” she said with a polite smile.

The screen flickered replacing the young woman’s face with an older male’s. “Good evening, Master Skywalker. I hope you had a pleasant trip.”

Luke studied the face on the screen before he replied. With his pensive brown eyes, graying hair and neatly trimmed beard, the Ambassador portrayed a balanced image of authority and serenity. “Our trip was fine, thank you, he replied politely. “I would like to arrange a meeting with the young lady and her family.”

“I notified them that you would be arriving today,” the Ambassador replied. “Would tomorrow morning around eleven be convenient for you?”

“That would be fine,” Luke answered. “My wife and I will see you in the morning.” Luke could see the slight flicker in the Ambassador’s stance at the mention of Mara but he chose to ignore it. “Good night.” He closed the connection and moved to join the others in Wedge’s room.

Mara looked over at him as he approached. “Everything all set, Luke?” she asked. When he nodded, she smiled and took his hand. “Well, let’s get changed for dinner then. We already made reservations.” She pulled him through the doorway, then turned back to her friends. “Knock, when you’re ready,” she added then closed the adjoining door behind her.

Luke pulled Mara into his embrace as soon as the door was closed. He pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. When the need for air became urgent, he released her. “How late are our dinner reservations,” he asked huskily as his hand roamed along her hip.

Mara mimicked his movement before capturing his hand and chuckling. "Not late enough for what you're planning, Farmboy." Luke's face dissolved into a pout as he looked longingly at his wife. She caressed his cheek with her hand and whispered, "I'll make it up to you later." She kissed the tip of his nose then moved to their bags. "Now let's get changed."

It only took them about a half-hour to unpack their things and shower and dress for dinner. The longing that Luke had been working so hard to suppress erupted anew as he watched Mara brushing her hair. The mane of red-gold silk that flowed over her shoulders affected him as strongly as the most potent aphrodisiac. He walked behind her and grasped her hands as she worked to pull it back. "Leave it, please" he said softly as his brushed his lips across it.

As a knock sounded at their door, Mara smiled at Luke and she rose to her feet. She moved to the door and looked back at him. "Ready?" she asked.

Something caught Luke's eye as he started to walk towards her. Mara's lightsaber lay on the bad with her discarded clothing. The clingy silk dress that she was wearing had no place to attach her saber. Something was tugging at him. Not one to ignore his instincts, Luke picked up the blade and attached it alongside his on his belt. "Now, I am, " he replied. He followed her through the door into the Antilles' suite.

The two couples left the suite and rode the lift to the main floor. As they exited, Iella spoke. "We have about a half hour until dinner. Any suggestions?"

Wedge looked over at Luke than met his wife's gaze with pleading eyes. "How about checking out the casino?" When Iella smiled and nodded, he grabbed Luke's arm. "Come on. Maybe we can get into a sabacc game." They walked into the casino at a steady clip and Wedge perused the room for a table with empty seats. Once he spotted one, he directed them towards it. "Ready to lose to me, Boss?" Wedge asked with a smirk.

"I don't know if I should play, Wedge," Luke replied. "The other people at the table may not feel comfortable playing with a Jedi Master." He saw the look Wedge gave him and spoke again before his friend had the chance. "I wouldn't want anyone to think I would use the Force to help me playing sabacc."

Wedge laughed. "After they see you lose a few hands there won't be any question." His expression turned serious as he added. "No one that knows you would think that, Luke."

"That's the issue, Wedge," Luke said softly. "The people playing don't really know me."

The stoic expression on Luke's face was familiar enough to Wedge that he knew that any objections would be waved off. He was moving to sit in one of the empty chairs, when one at the players at the table turned towards them. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard what you were saying. I would be honored to play at the same table with you, Master Skywalker." The other people at the table nodded at the man's words. "Please, join us."

Luke looked around the table then back at Mara to gauge her opinion. When he saw her smile, he gave in. "Thank you." He watched as Wedge sat down and moved to the last unoccupied chair. They both procured chips from the dealer and focused their attention as the first hand was dealt.

Mara watched as the first hand was dealt then turned to Iella. "Want to take a look around?"

"Sure," Iella replied and then two women wandered further into the casino. They perused the various gaming tables, stopped to place a few credits in the slot machines and just took in the ambiance of the room.

They had completed a full circuit of the room and were returning to the sabacc tables when a young woman caught Mara's attention. She was standing against an ornate column, staring intently between Luke and Wedge as they sat at the table. Mara could feel the sadness radiated from the woman as she moved to brush back the tears that were wetting her cheek. Mara glanced at Iella than moved toward the woman. Touching her arm gently, she said. "Are you alright?" Whether the young woman jumped from the contact or the sound of her voice, Mara could not be sure. But the gray eyes that looked back at her were filled with such pain that her breath caught. "Can I help?"

The young woman looked through her tears at the beautiful woman before her and froze. As the recognition reached her brain, she tried to move away. "I'm sorry," she whispered in an emotion pack voice. "I'll be okay."

The air of despondent resignation that clung to the girl caused Mara to step into her path. "I'm Mara Skywalker. That's my husband that you are staring so intently at," she said. She sent out reassurance through the Force before she spoke again. "Is there something we can do to help you?"

"I'm sorry," the young woman stammered again. "I recognized you. I just thought…." Her words faded as she fought to contain her tears.

"Why don't we sit down over there and you can tell me about whatever is bothering you?" Mara said in a soothing tone. She pointed to Iella and added. "This is Iella Antilles." She directed the young woman to a nearby table and the three of them sat down. "Can you tell us your name?"

"I'm sorry," she said again. "I must seem so rude." She forced a smile then added. "My name is Hope Lenso." She took a few deep breaths as if trying to regain her composure. "I didn't mean to offend anyone. I heard rumors from some of the other staff but I just couldn't believe that they were really here." She turned back to where Luke and Wedge sat playing sabacc and stared at them.

"Do you mean Luke and Wedge?" Mara asked.

Hope pulled her gaze from the table and turned back to the women seated with her. "Yes, Master Skywalker and General Antilles. I never expected to get to see them for real," she said softly.

Iella looked at Mara with a puzzled expression then turned to Hope. "Why did you want to see them?"

Mara studies the young woman intensely as she struggled to answer. She could sense no malice in the girl's attentions, just her awe of them and that overwhelming sadness.

"They knew my father," she whispered as she wiped a new tear from her face. "He served with Rogue Squadron on Hoth."

After taking a few moments to regain her composure, Hope began to tell Mara and Iella about her parents. Her father had flown a snowspeeder with Wedge and Luke during the Battle of Hoth and had been killed. Her mother was a medic on Home One and they had met after the Battle of Yavin. Her mother was six months pregnant when her father was killed. Her mother had told her as much as she could about her father but Hope had never had the chance to meet anyone else who had known him. Her mother had died in a speeder accident a few months ago. Alone and relying on herself for her support, she had started working at the 'Regent' about two months ago. She had just turned seventeen.

Mara gave Iella a knowing look then covered one of Hope's hands with hers. "Would you like to talk to Wedge and Luke and ask them about your father?" Mara could feel Luke's thoughts focus on her as he sensed her emotions. She sent him a quick reassurance then refocused on the grieving young woman before her.

Disbelief at Mara's words definitely showed in Hope's eyes as she looked back at her. "Do you think they would be willing to do that?" she asked in a timid voice. Her eyes shifted back to the view of the men at the sabacc table. The longing in them was almost painful to see.

"They would be glad to," Mara replied. "I'll go over….." She stopped speaking as she saw Hope looking nervously over her shoulder.

The young woman quickly got up from her seat. "I have to get back to work before I get in trouble," she said. Her eyes were darting over towards the casino supervisor who was making his way over to the table. She was surprised to see Mara also rise.

Glaring pointedly at Hope, the man turned to speak as he reached the table but Mara spoke first. "This young lady was being gracious enough to explain the hotel's numerous facilities," she said in her most charming manner. "Hopefully, we haven't kept her from her duties for too long."

The supervisor's glare softened dramatically at Mara's words. "No problem, Mrs. Skywalker," he said politely. "Let me get one of the concierges. I'm sure they could answer your questions more competently." He gave Hope a disapproving glance as he spoke.

"That won't be necessary," Mara answered. "Hope was able to answer all our questions. You are lucky to have such a dedicated employee."

"If you are sure," the man said politely. Turning to Hope he added, "please return to your duties Miss Lenso." Then he smiled at Mara and Iella and walked back towards the gaming tables.

Hope let out the breath she had been holding throughout the exchange. "I'd better get back to work. Thank you for not telling him and keeping me out of trouble."

The bright smile that Hope flashed at her in spite of her pain, warmed Mara's heart. She had to try and help her. She grabbed a napkin from the table and quickly wrote down their room number. "Are you working in the morning?" she asked. When Hope shook her head, she added. "Call me in the morning. We can arrange for you to talk with Luke and Wedge then."

"I don't want to impose on you," Hope said softly. Seeing the stern look that Mara fixed on her she relented. "Okay, I'll call you in the morning. Thank you." She smiled again as she walked from the casino area.

Iella looked at Mara with a smirk. "Never a dull moment with us is there?" she laughed. A pensive expression overtook Mara's face and Iella was puzzled. "What is it, Mara?"

"I'm not sure," Mara answered softly. "The feeling is very vague, as if the Force is nudging me towards Hope for some reason." She glanced over to lobby where the young woman was working. After a moment, her expression brightened. "I'll talk to Luke about it later but now it's time for dinner. Let's go over and see how much money those two have lost."

Mara and Iella walked across the room and soon stood behind the husband's chairs. Catching sight of the pile of chips sitting in front of her husband, Iella turned to her friend and laughed. "Looks like Wedge has won enough to bankroll my shopping for the week." Shifting her glance to the tiny pile before Luke, she added. "Looks like you'll be funding your own purchases, though."

Mara laughed as she looked over at her husband. "Luke's never done well playing sabacc." Her smile became as smirk as she added in a whisper. "At least there's something the Master isn't good at." The raised eyebrow that Luke tossed over his shoulder at her told Mara that she hadn’t spoken softly enough. She moved to stand behind his chair and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Last hand, Skywalker. It's time for dinner."

Luke looked at his wife, then down at the few chips in front of him and chuckled. "This would have been my last hand at an rate. But Wedge may feel differently."

Wedge smirked at Luke's comment and looked at Iella. "Maybe I'll just skip dinner." The glare Iella shot him made him reconsider without a word. "Just kidding." He turned his attention back to the table and concentrated on playing out this hand.

In a matter of moments, the hand had been played out and Wedge was pulling yet another pile of chips to rest in front of him. He smiled broadly as he looked around the table at the other players. "I have enjoyed this immensely but dinner awaits. Maybe we can play together again soon." He rose from the table and stood next to Iella.

The gentleman that had bid Luke to join them rose from his seat. "You're too lucky for me General. Master Skywalker on the other hand, seems to be more willing to share the wealth." He chuckled as he extended his hand first to Luke and then to Wedge. "It's been an honor to meet you both. Maybe our paths will cross again." They said their good-byes to the rest of the players and left the table.

Luke took Mara's hand in his as they walked toward the small restaurant where they were having dinner. "What did you girls do while you waited?" he asked.

Mara glanced at Iella before she replied. "We looked around a bit."

When Mara didn't say anything else Luke prodded. "And…"

Noticing that they almost had reached the door of the small restaurant, Mara deflected the question. "I'll tell you at dinner." She directed her attention to the maitre-de and said. "We have a reservation for 1930. The name is Skywalker."  
The man took in the group before him and smiled warmly. "Welcome to 'Coronet's Table'. This way please." He escorted them to an intimate table off to the right. "Is this acceptable?"

Noting the vase of yellow roses and the ice bucket containing a bottle of very expensive Alderaanian champagne, Mara smiled. "Yes, thank you." Once they were seated, menus were placed before them and their glasses will filled with champagne. Once the maitre-de had excused himself, Mara looked at Luke and Wedge and laughed. "Have people always fawned over you two like this?"

"Maybe it's our beautiful wives that he was trying to impress," Luke replied with a smirk. When Mara rolled her eyes at him he added. "It's why I like places like the 'Flight Deck' where they treat us like normal people."

The waiter came to the table, introduced himself and offered the group suggestions on the house specialties. Wedge ordered some Whyren's Reserve for himself and Luke and the waiter moved off to get it while they considered their choices.

After a few moments, Mara turned to Luke. "Do you remember Tenk Lenso?

Luke looked over at Wedge and saw the same incredulous look on his friend's face that he knew was covering his own. "He was in Rogue Squadron with us and died on Hoth," Luke said softly. "Why do you ask?"

"Remember when you felt my emotions shift earlier," Mara asked. When Luke nodded at her she continued. "There was a young woman watching you and Wedge playing sabacc. I could see the tears slipping down her face and feel the sadness radiating from her. I went over and asked her if I could help and after some hesitation, she told me her story."

Mara stopped speaking as the waiter brought the glasses of whiskey. She let him know that they weren't quite ready to order and he politely excused himself. She looked briefly at Wedge then locked her gaze with her husband's and proceeded to relate the story. "She had heard that you two were in the resort and needed to see for herself. She is Tenk Lenso's daughter." She reached over to Luke and grasped his hand. Although he still presented the image of the stoic Jedi Master, she could feel the emotion flowing through him. He and Wedge had lost many friends during their years with the squadron and reliving those memories was always painful.

"I would like to speak with her," Luke said. He attempted to rise from his seat but Mara hand on his arm stayed him.

Mara smiled warmly at him. "I knew you would, Luke and she definitely wants to talk with both of you. She would like to know about her father." She went on to explain the rest of the conversation. "She's had a very hard life. I gave her our room number and she will contact me in the morning."

Luke looked at Mara intently, trying to figure out the piece that he could sense she was holding back. "Is there something else?" he asked seriously.

Mara sighed as she looked at her husband. "I'm not exactly sure. It was as if the Force was drawing me to her. As if she was intertwined in our lives somehow." Mara let her mind replay the events from earlier and tried to draw out the feelings that flowed through her.

Luke could sense Mara inner struggle with the memory and wanted to alleviate her fears. "We can meditate on it tonight, Mara. Now let's just order dinner and enjoy the rest of our evening."

They perused the menu and decided on their dinner choices. After ordering, they sat back and fell into a very comfortable conversation between the four of them. Mara sipped the sparkling water she had requested from the waiter as she watched Luke and Wedge. They both looked much younger than their almost 40 years as they bantered and joked with each other. Even more so when they ganged up to tease either she or Iella. It had taken her so long to allow herself to trust anyone and sometimes she regretted that she had never cultivated this type of timeless friendship. Well, she would just have to make the most of the ones she was developing now. She could see Luke glance at her questioningly and she smiled brightly at him.

The waiter brought their food and they ate while engaging in pleasant conversation. Once they were finished, Iella asked. "So where do we go from here?"

The waiter who was clearing the table turned to her. "There is a great band playing in the main lounge. It also has a large dance floor."

Iella didn't even have to see her husband's face to know that he was frowning. She spoke to the waiter. "That sounds great. Thanks." She looked over at Mara and smiled. "Dancing sounds like the perfect thing to burn off all these calories, doesn't it Mara," she said with a smirk.

"Yes, it does," Mara answered. She stood up from the table and grasped Luke's hand. "Let's go Skywalker. The dance floor awaits." She flashed a mischievous grin at Iella and walked towards the door.

Iella and Wedge followed their friends and the group walked back through the gaming area. Mara looked around the room for a glimpse of Hope but her duties must have taken her elsewhere in the hotel. After a few minutes, the faint sounds of music drifted over them and the door to the lounge appeared in front of them. Recognition was evident of the face of the young attendant who ushered them inside. He cleared his throat nervously before addressing Luke. "Welcome. Do you have any preference as to where you would like to sit, Master Skywalker?" He extended his arm in a circular motion around the room showing Luke the various tables available.

Luke turned to Mara and Iella and asked. "Ladies?"

Mara and Iella looked around and decided on a table right off the center of the dance floor. As the young man led them to the table, Mara could feel the stares of the other guests focusing on them. Looking over at Luke, she could see that he was also aware of the attention they were receiving. As a precaution, they sent out slight Force tendrils and were satisfied to find no malice in any of the thoughts. The two couples sat back into the comfortable love seats as the sounds of the music filled their senses.

 

At first they just sat back and listened to the music. Iella leaned back against Wedge, her head on his shoulder and his arms enclosing her. Mara reclined in a similar position ensconced in Luke's embrace, allowing the sounds to fill her senses. After a while, she pulled herself from his arms, stood up and held her hand out to him. "We've been sitting long enough, Skywalker. I want to dance."

Iella duplicated her friend's movements and tugged Wedge to his feet. As the two couples walked onto the dance floor, Wedge looked at Luke and laughed. "At least it's a slow song." Luke nodded at his friend as he pulled Mara into his arms and led her slowly across the dance floor.

The song changed but happily for the men stayed slow paced and the couples remained on the dance floor. After the fourth song, the tempo of the music changed and both Wedge and Luke attempted to maneuver their wives back to the table.

Mara held her place against his momentum and half glared at Luke. "Where do you think your going, Skywalker? I still want to dance." She could faintly hear Iella having a similar conversation with Wedge.

Looking out at the other couples on the dance floor, Luke sighed heavily. "I don't know how to do that dance Mara," he said in a pleading voice. He added his best innocent smile as he looked into her eyes but could see that he wasn't convincing her.

"You're a Jedi Master, for Sith's sake. I'm sure you'll be able to follow along," Mara quipped.

Knowing that this was battle he couldn't win, Luke moved reluctantly back onto the dance floor and saw Wedge do the same. He faced Mara, studying her movements and doing his best to copy the complicated pattern her feet were weaving. Seeing how happy his feeble attempts were making her, Luke relaxed a little. He laughed though his numerous missteps and even attempted to improvise a little.

The tempo of the music was constant even as the songs varied and after a few both men became more comfortable and relaxed. Each time one of them made a mistake moving through the steps, the other would tease him mercilessly. By the end of the fifth song, both Wedge and Luke were losing in their attempts to control their laughter.

Mara looked towards the door to see a photographer take a picture just as Luke attempt unsuccessfully to twirl her, sending him sprawling onto his butt. She could hear the echoes of the shutter clicking as Wedge pulled Luke to his feet. "Now you've done it, Skywalker," she chuckled as she turned him to face the door. "That picture will be plastered on the front page of every holorag from here to Coruscant by tomorrow morning." She began to laugh in earnest as she imagined the reactions to that image. Unable to contain her laughter enough to be understood, she sent him a mental message. *I can see the headlines now. 'Luke Skywalker, calm and serene Jedi Master, laid out in Corellian dance club.*

Luke contemplated Mara's message for a moment, than began laughing himself. "I'm on vacation. If people can't handle seeing me have a little fun, that's their problem." Suiting his actions to his words, he pulled Mara into his arms and twirled her around the floor.

Mara kissed him on the cheek then whispered into his ear. "There's no music."

Luke kissed her lightly on the lips before answering. "We don't really need any, do we?" The music began again before she could reply and they slowed their movements to match the pace of the romantic love song that flowed over them. Their eyes locked as they swayed to the music and they became totally lost in each other's presence.

It wasn't until the music stopped and they separated that they realized that Wedge and Iella were no longer on the dance floor. Taking Mara's hand, Luke directed them back to the table.

Wedge answered Luke's question before it was voiced. "I was thirsty," he chuckled. "I ordered one for you too. I thought you might want to reinforce yourself for the media blitz tomorrow." He pointed to the door where the hotel manager was speaking rather animatedly to the photographer.

After the photographer left, the manager came over to their table. "I'm sorry about the intrusion. We try to keep the media out but we're not always successful," he apologized. The distressed look on the man's face echoed the sincerity of his words.

Luke smiled warmly at him. "Don't worry about it," he said reassuringly.

"I just hope he got my good side," Wedge piped in.

The group had dissolved into uncontrollable laughter by the time the waiter arrived with their drinks. Wedge picked up his glass and waited for Luke to do the same. He clinked his against Luke's and smiled broadly. "Never a dull moment. Here's to hoping that this is the most excitement we see all week." He raised his glass to his lips and emptied it in one swallow.

A slight shudder ran through Luke at Wedge's words but he pushed it back. "I'll drink to that," he said softly as he stared into the rich amber liquid. He broke his gaze and drained his glass. As the heat of the whiskey burned down his throat, the smile came back into those boundless blue eyes. His lips formed into a smirk that matched his eyes as he looked at his wife. "Can you give us two broken down old pilots a few minutes to rest?" He placed his empty glass on the table and pulled her back to lean against him.

A smack on the arm forced him to turn his attention to the seat next to him. "We're not old Boss, just experienced," Wedge laughed.

"Just as long as you don't try to call yourselves mature, flyboys," Iella teased. She wrapped her husband's arms around her waist and leaned back into him.

The two couples spent the rest of the night fluctuating comfortably between their table and the dance floor. The easy camaraderie and continual teasing banter was refreshing and relaxing.

All of them looked surprised when the bandleader announced that it was 0130 and this would be the last song. Mara freed herself from Luke's arms and pulled him back onto the dance floor. She melted into his arms as the soft strains flowed over them. She glanced over to see Iella and Wedge moving next to them, then lost herself in her husband's presence.

As the music ended and the lights brightened, Mara felt a tap on her arm. "I can’t believe we actually closed this place," Iella chuckled. "Wedge and I are usually asleep a half hour after we get the girls to bed.

Mara eyes shone with a mischievous glint as she replied to her friend. " Don't forget that you two spent most of the afternoon napping."

Iella looked at Wedge than blushed as he spoke softly in her ear. "Not that we did much sleeping."

The two couples left the lounge and in a few minutes were exiting the lift on the top floor. As they reached to door to the Antilles' suite, Wedge turned to Luke. "Breakfast at 0600, Boss?"

Iella and Mara both groaned.

Luke didn't miss the quick wink that accompanied Wedge's words and worked to keep a straight face. "Sure," he replied. When he caught Mara's glare, he could no longer contain his mirth. "Just kidding, my love. Let's plan for around 0900. Is that okay?" he looked to everyone for agreement. Once he had it, he turned back to Wedge and Iella. "Goodnight. See you in the morning."

Mara and Luke heard the door close behind them as they reached their door. Luke slid the key card and they moved into the room. Once the door closed behind them, he pulled her into his arms and joined their lips in a passionate, probing kiss. When they finally broke for air, he sighed happily. "I've been waiting all night to do that." He captured her lips again and only released her when she pushed lightly on his chest.

"After dancing for hours, could we move this someplace where we can be in a horizontal position?" Mara asked with a grin.

"Like the bed?" Luke said with a devilish grin of his own.

Within moments, they had divested themselves of their clothing and were standing at the edge of the bed. Looking down at the turned back covers and the decorative chocolates adorning the pillows, Mara smiled. "I could learn to like this lifestyle. I haven't stayed in a place like this since…." Her words trailed off and her expression became clouded as she realized what she had been about to say.

Luke picked up the seashell shaped chocolate and brought it to Mara's lips. "Well I've never stayed in a place like this so we'll just have to create some memories of our first time." He kissed her again, savoring the combination of her taste and the chocolate's.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Mara whispered. "I think I'll just have to show you." She pushed him back on the bed and straddled his chest. She caressed his cheek with her fingertips and ran her other hand through his sandy blond locks. She pressed light kisses across his forehead, eyelids, cheeks and neck before bringing her lips to rest on his. Luke groaned softly, as she slid her tongue through his parted lips and stroked every inch of his mouth. Once her explorations there were complete, she shifted her body downward and rained kisses across his chest. She stopped briefly to tease his sensitive nipples before continuing a path into the course blond hair that surrounded his manhood.

Running her fingertips along the ridge, Mara lowered her face so that her lips hovered just above her goal. The soft breath she blew across the swollen tip, drew a low moan from Luke that erupted into a growl when she extended her tongue to lick the drop of liquid that pooled at the tip. She looked up to see passion-darkened eyes peeking at her through lowered lashes.

"Mara please," Luke moaned as he raised his lids. He reached out to her, cupping her breasts in his hands and brushing his thumbs over her taunt nipples. Her slight shudder was all the encouragement he needed to pull her from him and roll her onto her back.

In a matter of seconds, Luke had reversed their positions and was nipping lightly at a pulse point on her neck. As he moved down and brought his lips to her breast, Mara arched up into the caress. When he grasped her nipple between his lips, she moaned softly. After giving sufficient attention to both breasts, he attempted to move his caresses lower.

Mara tangled her fingers into his hair to stop him. As he raised his head, brilliant green eyes shining with passion locked with his. "Luke," was all she said but he fully understood her meaning. He knelt between her legs and placed a hand behind each of her knees. She reached a hand down to guide him as she shifted closer and with one thrust he was buried deeply inside her.

As Luke began moving within her, the intensity of their connection flowed over him. Though they were always mentally and emotionally joined within their bond, their physical joining added a level to that connection that at times overwhelmed him. As their passion grew, the sensations flowed between them with such strength that Luke wondered whether it was his own pleasure washing over him or if it was Mara's. The bond united them so completely, it was impossible to know where he ended and she began.

No words were spoken. The only sounds in the room were the moans and whimpers that escaped from their lips and the slaps of physical contact between their bodies. Two sets of passion-darkened eyes bore into each other as their bodies pushed along the path to ecstasy. When their orgasms finally exploded simultaneously over them, the brilliant colors of their passion were almost visible as the Force swirled around them.

When Luke came back to reality, he rolled off Mara onto his side and pulled her to face him. He brushed his lips lightly over hers than whispered, "I love you, Mara."

Mara pushed a lock of passion dampened blond hair from Luke's face. The sated look he wore stripped the sorrows and the years from his face. The eyes piercing into her definitely belonged to the Farmboy. She snuggled her face into his chest. "I love you, too."

Luke felt the words vibrating against his chest as Mara spoke them. He flung his arm across her hip and rested his chin on the top of her head. Within moments, a deep sated sleep born of spent passions claimed them both.

When the sound of the comm unit beeping pulled Mara from her dreams, she rolled over to find cool silk where the warmth of her husband's body should have been. She lifted her head, scanning the unfamiliar surroundings until her gaze rested on Luke. He sat, cross-legged, in front of the large transparasteel window, clad only in his boxers. The beeping must have penetrated his meditation because he stood up and walked to the comm unit. She rose from the bed, stopping briefly to cover herself in a sleep shift then walked over to join him.

Luke was turning back towards her as she reached his side. "She asked for you, Mara." His eyes and voice were tinged with his unspoken question.

A glance at the chrono told Mara all she needed to know. "It must be Hope," she said softly as she moved to the comm unit. "Hello, this is Mara Skywalker."

"Mrs. Skywalker, this is Hope Lenso. I hope I'm not disturbing you," the nervous voice said.

"Good morning," Mara said in her warmest tone. Sensing the apprehension that shadowed Hope's greeting, she decided to make it easier for her. "Luke and I have an appointment with the Ambassador this morning. Would you be able to meet us sometime this afternoon?"

"I'm not working until 1800 so any time before that would be fine," Hope replied.

The slight tremor in Hope's voice made Mara's heart go out to her. Something told her it would be easier for the young woman if they meet somewhere other than the resort. Always one to listen to her instincts, Mara asked. "Is there a place near the Ambassador's residence where we could meet?"

"Well….." Hope's voiced drifted off as she pondered. "There's a small pub about two blocks from there. It's a hang out for the local pilots. Would that be okay," she asked.

Mara could see by Luke's expression that he liked the idea. "That will be fine, Hope," she replied. "Why don't we meet at 1330."

"Sure," Hope answered. "It's called 'Squints' and its on Senteri Boulevard."

"I'm sure we can find it. We'll see you then," Mara said.

After Hope said goodbye, Mara ended the connection and looked up to see Luke staring intently at her. "What?"

Luke shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, then smiled. "Just admiring the view." The clear look of disbelief that shone on Mara's face told Luke that he had not been successful deflecting her. Thinking back to the elusive feelings that had tainted his meditation, he spoke softly. "Nothing tangible, only vague feelings. Let's just be sure we stay aware."

A knock on the door separating the suites ended the conversation. "Hey Luke, you guys up yet?" Wedge asked.

We're up but not showered or dressed," Luke replied. "We can be ready by about 0930, okay?"

"That's fine. Iella's still in the shower," Wedge said.

Luke turned back from the door and pointed towards the refresher. "After you." Mara smiled warmly and headed to it, with her husband following close behind.

Reentering the bedroom after their shower, Luke walked over to the closet to gather up his clothes. Tunic and pants in hand, he turned to find Mara frowning at him. "What's wrong?"

"We've only been on vacation one day and your reverting to wearing that boring Jedi black," Mara complained.

Luke sighed. At times his wife found it very difficult to comply with the dictates of protocol. "Mara, I'm meeting with the Ambassador in my official capacity and need to dress accordingly." Steeling himself for the backlash he knew would follow, he added cautiously. "I think you should do the same." He was surprised that a sarcastic retort didn't immediately leave her lips and that she was actually considered his words.

As much as she hated to admit it, Mara realized that Luke was right. But hating to fully admit defeat, she chose the words of her acquiescence carefully. "I bow to your greater wisdom, Master." Her words were polite but her sarcastic tone and wiry smirk embodied the true meaning of them.

A slight hand movement sent a decorative pillow sailing toward Mara but she deflected it easily. "The day I get the last word will be the day Tatooine freezes." Luke worked to hide the smile that was forming but lost that battle. Life with Mara was never easy but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Just remember that Master and everything will be just fine," Mara returned. A warm smile shone on her face as she moved to collect her own clothing. Pulling the light gray tunic from the closet, she looked down at it. Although she knew she would dress in Jedi apparel once she made the full commitment to that path, she had been unwilling to follow Luke's tradition of only black. She had commissioned Jari'kyn, the young Twi-lek that had made her wedding gown, to make her a half dozen uniforms. She had chosen basic earthy colors of grays, tans and greens. The tunics and pants were done in a light shade and the cloaks in a darker one. Pulling out the pants, she walked to the dresser to get the remaining things she needed.

Luke dressed quickly and was retrieving their cloaks from the closet as Mara plaited her hair. He unclipped her lightsaber from his belt and tossed their cloaks over his arm. He picked up Mara's belt and walked over to the dressing table. When she stood, he secured it around her then clipped her saber to it. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Ready to go?"

When Mara nodded, they walked to the door connecting the suites and knocked lightly. It opened almost immediately. "Morning," Luke said as he walked into the room. "Ready for breakfast?"

Iella chuckled as she looked at Wedge. "He's been ready for hours."

The couples went out the door and to the lift. Soon they had arrived on the ground floor and walked to the main dining room. The hostess greeted them warmly but seemed to be holding back a chuckle. "Good morning. A table for breakfast?"

Mara could feel Luke trying to sense the woman's emotions as she replied. "Yes, please." As the woman directed them to follow her, a glimpse at the newspaper on the desk answered the question. Touching Luke's arm, she motioned for him to look at the desk. "Looks like your celebrity status has just risen a notch, Skywalker," she whispered. Once seated at the table, she couldn't resist teasing him a little more. "Could you please bring us a copy of today's paper?" The deep blush that rose on the woman's face as she nodded assured Mara that she had seen the holoprint.

"Did I miss something?" Wedge asked as Mara erupted into soft laughter.

Mara held her reply as the hostess walked back to the table. Handing the paper she had just received to Wedge, she said. "See for yourself." She watched his expression as he looked at the print in his hands. Soon his laughter matched her own.

"Nice likeness, Boss," Wedge said between chuckles. Reading the caption under the print, he turned the pages until he saw another group of prints. His smile widened as he looked up at Luke. "They even got my good side."

Luke pulled the paper from his friend's hand and peered down at it. After taking in the images, he turned back to the front page and sighed heavily. "Must have been a slow news day. So much for the serene and distinguished image of the Jedi Master. Let's hope the Ambassador and that girl's parents haven't seen this." He sunk back into his chair and shrugged.

Mara rested her hand on Luke's arm and smiled. "What happened to the 'live in the moment' Jedi that I was with last night. You're on vacation, remember."

Mara teasing tone was just what he needed to put the situation in perspective. "Point taken," Luke said with a smirk. "Though I think this will raise the amount of attention we attract during the remainder of our stay."

Iella looked from Luke to Wedge and chuckled. "Looks like we'll have to ditch those two if we want to get any peace and relaxation, Mara."

Mara turned to answer her friend when Luke's voice spoke in her mind. * I didn't hear any complaints about my attributes in the relaxation department last night. * An image of their activities once they returned to their suite accompanied the words. Mara had to work to contain the blush she felt rising on her cheeks. "They do have some useful talents, Iella, so I think we should keep them around."

The waiter returned to take their orders and they made their plans for the day while waiting for their breakfast. Wedge and Iella would accompany them to the Ambassador's residence then planned on visiting the open-air market to do a little shopping. Then they would meet back at the residence and go on to the restaurant to meet with Hope.

The conversation continued with Wedge and Luke reminiscing about Tenk Lenso and their days on Hoth. They tried to focus on the camaraderie and fun times and not on the pain of their losses. By the time breakfast was over, they both had a few anecdotes that they could share with Hope about her father.

When they were leaving the restaurant, Wedge suddenly turned to Luke. He wore the animated expression of a person who had just made a great discovery. "Wasn't it when we were on Hoth that Hobbie went through his capture the moment on holoprint phase?"

Luke thought for a moment than nodded. "Yes. Janson was playing his endless practical jokes and Hobbie stayed one step behind him capturing it all on holo. Why?"

" A few months ago, Hobbie was talking about finding a box of prints from those days," Wedge replied. "I'll bet there are some holos of Tenk in there."

"There have to be at least a couple," Luke said. "I remember one prank in particular that Wes played on Tenk and I as we came in from patrol."

"I'll contact Hobbie when we get back and have him see what he can did up," Wedge said chuckling with the memory of that little scene.

When they reached the front door and walked outside they found it was a bright, sunny day. As a gentle breeze surrounded her, Mara approached the concierge. "Could you tell me how far it is to the Ambassador's residence?"

The embassy is only about a kilometer away, Mrs. Skywalker," the attendant replied. "Would you like me to hail a skycab for you?"

Mara looked at the chrono and seeing it was only 1030, turned to the others. "Why don't we just walk?" The others agreed readily and she quickly got directions from the concierge.

As they walked, the men continued to talk about their days with Rogue Squadron while the women listened intently. After a few minutes, Mara made eye contact with Iella and they both dropped back a couple of steps behind their husbands. "I don’t think I've ever heard Luke talk in depth about that time period before." Mara said softly.

Iella agreed. "Wedge talks very little about those days. They lost too many friends, I guess. It's good to see them be able to think only about the good times."

They were all a bit surprised when the embassy was looming in front of them. "It seems like we just left," Luke laughed. He took Mara's cloak from over his arm and placed it over her shoulders. After putting on his own, he turned back to Wedge. "Have fun shopping," he teased, "and don't let her spend all of your winnings." He ignored the grunt that came from Iella and added. "See you back here at 1300."

They watched Wedge and Iella walk away then started up the stairs. After climbing four sets, they finally came to the entrance. Pulling open the ornate wooden door, Luke extended his arm. "After you, Mara."

As they walked to the reception desk, recognition sparked on the young woman's face and she stood to greet them. "Master Skywalker, Knight Jade-Skywalker, the Ambassador is waiting for you in the conference room. This way please."

Luke swept his gaze across the room as they entered. It was easy to pick out the Ambassador even without seeing his face. The air of confidence he eluded easily denoted his comfort with his authority. He stood quietly talking to a couple in their late thirties. Beside the couple sat a girl in her early teens, nervously twirling a strand of mousy brown hair around her finger.

They had barely taken two steps into the room when the Ambassador strode over to them. "Master Skywalker, Knight Jade-Skywalker, I am Ambassador Pyquitue," he said. "Welcome to Corellia and thank you so much for coming." He moved back towards the couple seated at the table. "I would like to introduce Goran and Syantil Tenore and their daughter, Keirianna."

The three people rose from their seats and walked over to Luke and Mara. The father's eyes never left Luke's face as he extended his hand in greeting. "It is an honor to meet you Master Skywalker," Goran said in his most formal tone. Tension was evident in the grasp of the man's hand and the stiffness of his carriage.

Luke smiled warmly and kept his facial expression friendly and open as he returned the greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tenore." He released the man's hand then extended his to the mother. "And you also, Mrs. Tenore."

Luke could see Mara exchanging greetings with the couple as he approached Keirianna. Fear and nervousness radiated from her being and pulsed at him through the Force. He needed to do something to put her at ease and caught a glimpse of an item that would help him do just that. He reached out and clasped her hands in his while sending reassurance to her through the Force. "I've been looking forward to meeting you, Keirianna." Glancing over at the newspaper that sat on the table, he laughed. "If my students see that picture, I'll never be able to live it down." Seeing her begin to smile, he added. "I'll just have to trust you to keep this our little secret. It wouldn't do for me to appear less than perfect in their eyes."

As Keirianna's giggles filled the room, Mara's heart swelled with love and pride. It was so like Luke, to do all in his power to put the girl at ease even at his own expense. Watching his interaction with the girl made Mara's thoughts return to her vision of Luke playing with their son. He would be a wonderful father. Hopefully the Force would see fit to allow it to happen soon. When she looked back at the parents, the mother spoke. "Your husband is a kind and caring person." She glanced back at Luke talking softly with her daughter, then added. "I'm not sure what I expected when the Ambassador said that Master Skywalker was coming to meet with us himself." Her eyes remained glued to Keirianna as she sighed. "But I know that this wasn't it."

Mara took in the sight of her husband and his charge and replied softly. "You are not alone in the effect that Luke has on people. I've known him for ten years and he still never ceases to amaze me." She directed the adults to the other side of the conference room. "Let's let Luke and Keirianna talk a little more and I'll give you an overview of what goes on at the Academy."

As he thanked Mara silently for giving them some privacy, Luke directed the girl to sit down. He turned a chair to face her, sat down in it and smiled. "Tell me a little about yourself. Keirianna."

"I……Umm….," Keirianna stuttered.

Luke took her hands again and asked. "Do you dance?" Laughter sparkled in his eyes as giggles erupted again.

"A little better than you do, I think." Keirianna replied while fighting to contain her chuckles. The humor seemed to evaporate her tension and she began to tell Luke about herself. She started with facts like her age, her grade in school and her hobbies but soon was talking freely about her parents and her life.

Once she had relaxed enough, Luke decided to direct the conversation. "Keirianna, can you tell me about some of the things that you do or that you feel that you consider unusual?"

Keirianna's expression suddenly got more serious as she considered Luke's question. "At first, it was just little things," she said softly. "If someone knocked on the door, I knew who was there before they opened it. If one of my parents or grandmother was looking for something they had misplace, I could concentrate and find it for them." She took a deep breath and then continued. "Until about two years ago, I didn't realize that not everyone could feel the difference between people. It's almost like the way flowers smell different, to me people feel different and the way they feel changes a little if they are sad or afraid." She looked at Luke intently and fear and confusion were evident in her eyes as she whispered. "Is there something wrong with me, Master Skywalker?"

When she started to turn her face from him, Luke reached up and tipped her chin so that he could hold her gaze. "No Keirianna, there is nothing wrong with you," he said in his most reassuring voice. "Just the opposite. This ability you have is something very rare among sentient beings. "It is Force sensitivity and the basis for all Jedi skills."

"Are you sure?" Keirianna said softly.

The incredulous look that shone in the girl's eyes made Luke wonder how much she had been told about her family's suspicions. "What did your parents tell you was the purpose of today's meeting?"

Luke could see Keirianna's concentration as she replayed the conversation in her mind. "They said we were coming here to find out why I could do these unusual things." She glanced across the room to where her parents were talking with Mara. Her eyes locked with her mother's as she searched the face for answers. The warmth and love she felt coming from her mother gave her the strength to voice her question. "Am I going to become a Jedi, Master Skywalker?"

Before he could answer her, the flash of questioning in her eyes stopped him short. Something in the way those muted green eyes bore into him was very familiar. His attempt to discover the reason was lost as her expression changed and he refocused to answer her. "That's a question that I can't answer yet. We have a lot more to talk about and I need to test you a little further." He could feel the mix of excitement and fear rolling off her and again sought to reassure her. "One thing is certain, Keirianna. Nothing will happen that you do not agree to fully, okay?"

Keirianna smiled back at Luke but her manner was still guarded and a little fearful. "It's just a little scary," she said.

Luke stood and held out his hand. "Why don't we rejoin your parents and I can explain how you will be tested." Keirianna took his hand and they crossed the room together. Stopping in front of Mrs. Tenore, he said. "I know Mara has been explaining a little about the set up of the Academy. Do you have any questions about that or anything else?"

After spending about fifteen minutes or so answering their questions, Luke found Mrs. Tenore maneuvering them away from the rest of the group. His expression was rather puzzled when she handed him a small data pad. "This contains a personal message for you from my Grandmother," the woman said softly. "She is the one that instigated this entire situation because she feels that Keirianna has the gift of the Force. She wanted to come with us to see you but is not well enough to handle the trip." She fought to contain her emotions as she continued. "She said all would be clear once you read message."

Luke looked intently at Mrs. Tenore and asked? "Do you know what is on the data pad?"

"No," the woman replied. "But I would definitely like to."

"Let's read it together then," Luke replied. He pressed the on button and the screen lit up and words filled it.

 

Greetings Master Skywalker,

As my health did not allow for me to come and meet with you in person, I am using this datapad to relay to you some very important information about my family. This will come as a shock to all of them as I have kept this secret buried in the deepest recesses of my heart for many, many years.

I am quite certain that my great-granddaughter Keirianna is strong in the Force. The signs have been there for many years but have become stronger as she has grown. The Force is strong in some families as you well know and this is the case here. You see, Master Skywalker, my husband and Keirianna's great-grandfather was a Jedi Knight.

When the Emperor began his extermination of the Jedi, he sent me into hiding with our three-year-old daughter Kali, who was Syantil's mother. Once we were safely hidden, he rejoined his brethren in the fight against the Darkness. I got a few cryptic messages from him during the first few months after he left but eventually those stopped. One night, about a year after he had left us, my heart seized in absolute terror then suddenly was completely empty. I knew in that instant that my Roneid had become one with the Force. He came to me in my dreams a few days later, telling me to remain in hiding and never let anyone know that our daughter was Force sensitive. He instructed me to change our name and from that day on our family name was no longer Halcyon. I adopted my mother's family name, which was Cheliant.

Our daughter never knew that her feelings and intuitions resulted from any special power. She just considered it to be good judgment and luck and I worked very hard to foster those ideas.

When Syantil was born, I was relieved when she didn't exhibit any of her mother's gifts. I though the family's Jedi traits had evaporated over the generations until Keirianna was born. When she started showing tendencies as a small girl, I watched her very closely. Her talents have increased as she has grown even without anyone to nurture them.

About three months ago, my husband again began appearing in my dreams after all these years. He confirmed what I already knew: Keirianna was very strong in the Force. He said we had to find a way to get her to your Academy to train. A few weeks later, an aide to the Ambassador was traveling through our village. When the opportunity arose to speak with him, I asked him to arrange a meeting between Goran and the Ambassador. That meeting resulted in the Ambassador contacting you and your coming here.

Please help Keirianna, Master Skywalker. When Roneid asked me to find a way to get her to you for training, I spent some time looking for information about you. As I scanned the articles and holos in the village's small library, I was struck by the compassion in your eyes. Eyes so much like those of the boy Anakin Skywalker who I've come to know is your father. I met him once many years ago, when he was a teenager and the padawan learner of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

My husband gave his life defending the Light of the Jedi Order. Help my great-granddaughter take her rightful place in his legacy.

Yours in the Force,  
Leamona Cheliant Halcyon

Mara and Goran Tenore had been doing their best to keep Keirianna occupied while Luke and her mother talked but the sound of her mother's soft sobs drew her attention. The sight of tears running down her mother's cheeks galvanized the girl into action and in a flash she was at her mother's side. "What's wrong, Momma? Why are you crying?"

Syantil pulled her daughter into her arms and spoke softly to her. "Nothing's wrong, sweetie. I just found out some things about our family that were surprising." She lifted her daughter's chin and looked intently into her eyes. "You will study with the Jedi, my little one. As you were meant to."

As Luke walked back towards Mara to give mother and daughter some privacy, he heard her voice in his mind. *What was that all about. I could feel your shock.* He scrolled the reader back to the beginning of the letter and handed it to her.

*See for yourself,* rang through her mind as the datapad was placed in her palm. As Mara read through the information on the screen, Luke could feel her surprise as well. He knew she had reached the passage about the Knight's name when a single word floated across their bond. *Corran.* He watched her expression as she continued to read and met her incredulous gaze once she reached the passage about his father. Before she could even comment, he stopped her. *We'll talk about it later. I need to focus my attention on Keirianna at this moment.*

Luke took a moment to center himself than walked back to where Keirianna and Mrs. Tenore were standing. "I know that you have had a lot of information to absorb," he said. Do you want to continue with the testing now or would you rather wait until a later time?"

Keirianna looked to her mother for support. The returning smile was enough of a comfort that she turned back to Luke. "I would like to continue now, Master Skywalker. Can you please explain again what you want to do?" She watched closely as Luke moved across the room and set up two chairs, one securely against the wall and the other about a meter away facing it.

"There is an area in every Force sensitive person's mind that will erect an instantaneous protective shield when it is probed," Luke explained. "The strength of that shield will vary depending on a person's strength in the Force." Luke sat in the chair placed against the wall and braced himself against the back of the chair. He could see the girl checking his posture questioningly but waited until she voiced her question.

"Why do you seem to be bracing yourself against the wall?" Keirianna asked.

Mara chuckled and moved to stand at the girl's left shoulder. "In his younger days, the Master was very reckless, Keirianna," she answered for him. "After being flung across the room a few time during these probes, he has adapted his methods." As the girl joined her in laughter, Mara walked her over to the other chair.

Once Keirianna sat down, Mara stood behind her and placed a reassuring hand on each shoulder. "Are you ready?" Luke asked softly. When she nodded, he shifted his gaze to those of the concerned parents. "I will briefly probe into Keirianna's mind to gauge her Force sensitivity. I will not access any other part of her mind nor will this cause her any pain." Needing to be sure they understood and consented fully, he added. "Do you have any concerns or questions?"

They looked back and forth between their daughter and each other before Mrs. Tenore finally replied. "No," she said somewhat hesitantly.

Mara looked over at the woman and felt a pang of sympathy. The need to protect her child took precedent over her intellect. Hoping to reassure her, she said. "I will monitor Keirianna throughout Luke's brief probe. The connection with be severed instantly if there is any problem."

"Thank you," Mrs. Tenore answered softly.

With the mother's response, Luke and Mara each shifted their full attention back to Keirianna. "Focus all your attention only on me," he said as he locked his intense blue eyes with her deeper green ones. "Quiet your mind and imagine yourself in a peaceful place. Breathe deeply and relax." Once she was relaxed, Luke extended a Force tendril carefully into her mind. It took only seconds to reach the small center he knew would answer their question. He paused for a brief moment to verify Mara's connection with the girl, then touched it. The reaction was strong and swift and he was pressed forcefully against the back of the chair. Eyes still locked together, he asked. " I'm finished, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Keirianna replied. Her expression was thoughtful as she contemplated what had just occurred. "It was rather strange though, to feel someone else's presence in my mind. What did you find?"

Luke smiled at Mrs. Tenore then turned his full attention back to the girl. "It is as your great-grandmother suspected. You have a very strong Force sense." Feeling the surge of excitement that flowed through her at his words, he took her hands in his. "Many things have changed for you today, Keirianna. You and your family have much to think about and discuss. A Jedi's life is not an easy one but if that is the path that you choose to take, I and everyone at the Academy will help you to achieve it." He released her hands and with a fatherly brush to her cheek, he stood and walked to her parents. "Mara and I will be on Corellia for five or six more days enjoying all of your culture's amenities. Go back home and contact me in a few days. We can meet again at that time."

"I don't know how to thank you Master Skywalker," Mrs. Tenore said in an emotion filled tone. "My grandmother will be so happy and Keirianna will get the chance to reclaim our family's heritage."

Feeling Luke's surge of emotion at the mention of the grandmother, Mara decided to step in. "How far is your village from here, Mrs. Tenore? Maybe we could travel there to meet with you later in the week and your grandmother would get a change to meet Luke." *And you would get a chance to ask her about your father,* she sent her husband silently.

Mr. Tenore answered her question. "It's about seven hours by ground transport or about an hour by shuttle. The spaceport is only capable of landing small shuttles and cannot accommodate larger ships."

"If that is possible I know Grandmother would love to be able to meet you," Mrs. Tenore added.

Noticing the glance Mara shared with Luke, the Ambassador spoke for the first time since the introductions. "You are welcome to use one of our diplomatic shuttles to make the trip, Master Skywalker."

"Then it's settled," Mara replied. "Just contact us once you have made a decision."

The group had finished saying their good-byes and Mara and Luke were headed for the door when Keirianna reached out to him. "Thank you for coming here today, Master Skywalker. You have no idea how good it feels to know that although I'm different from most other people, that difference doesn't mean that there is something wrong with me."

He stopped walking and knelt so that they would be at the same level. "You're welcome. Spend some time thinking about what you want. Calm your mind as you consider your decision and your heart and the Force will lead you down the right path," Luke instructed her. He rose, and with a last reassuring smile, exited from the room.

When they were descending the steps back to the street, Mara spoke. "Always the teacher. You had to be sure to get a little instruction in just in case," she teased.

"It took ten years to work with you so I figured I'd better start right away. Plus any relative of Corran's, however distant, will be a challenge in themselves," Luke returned. His tone got a little more serious and he took her hand. "Thank you for arranging it so I could meet the grandmother. I didn't know how to ask."

"I told you my brazen personality would come in handy at some point," Mara chuckled. "There are Wedge and Iella," she said as she pointed to the corner.  
They reached their friends with only a few steps. Mara's chuckling returned when she saw the number of packages Wedge was carrying. "Looks like your shopping trip was productive, Iella. Maybe we'll have to come back here tomorrow."

Wedge groaned and looked pleadingly at Luke. "We have to find something else for them to do tomorrow. Unless I have another successful night at the sabacc tables, I can't afford for Iella to come back here again."

Luke smiled at his wife than whispered to Wedge. "I was hoping we could do a little flying tomorrow."

"Then I'll definitely have to make some money tonight, won't I?" Wedge replied. He turned back to his wife and Mara with a broad smile. "Ready for lunch, ladies?" They eyed him suspiciously but followed along.

They headed to the pub and were not surprised to see Hope waiting in front of the door even though they were a little early. Mara walked up to her and placed her hand on the young woman's arm. "Good afternoon, Hope. It's nice to see you again." Mara turned back to the men. "Luke and Wedge, this is Hope Lenso."

Hope stepped forward nervously and extended her hand before either of them could say anything. "Master Skywalker, General Antilles," she said as she shook hands with each of them. "It is an honor to meet you. Thank you for taking the time to meet with me."

"It's our pleasure," Luke replied for both of them. "Why don't we go inside and we can get to know each other a little better."

Luke led the group inside and was happy to see that the pub was a relaxed and friendly place. He could tell that he and Wedge were immediately recognized but instead of the fawning of the masses, the occupants gazed on them with the deep respect of fellow warriors. When the hostess asked about their preference in tables, they were quickly led to a secluded booth against the side wall. As he pulled out a chair first for his wife, then for Hope, he could see that this location would suit them very well. It was out of the flow of traffic and would allow them to talk privately.

The owner of the pub came over to the table. He introduced himself and welcomed them in a sincere gesture of respect. He told them that he had served with Page's commandos during the liberation of Coruscant. "It is a great honor to have two of the Republic's greatest heroes in my humble establishment," he said after he had taken their orders. "If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask."

Wedge looked at him intently as he replied. "Thank you, but don't forget it took the sacrifices of everyone who fought over the years to finally be victorious."

Once the owner had left, Hope looked over at Luke as she blinked back tears. "Master Skywalker…"she began.

Luke placed his hand over hers and spoke softly. "Please call me Luke, Hope. Your father was a good friend so you should feel comfortable calling us by our first names."

"Luke, can you tell me about him?" Hope asked.

"What would you like to know?" Luke asked in return.

"Anything. Everything." Was Hope's reply. "Tell me stories, things that happened when you knew him. Anything that can tell me a little more about the person he was."

"Well there was this time when he and I were just coming back from patrol," Luke began. He told her stories about practical jokes that were played on them by Wes and Hobbie and the things they had done in retaliation. The happy times and the camaraderie they all shared. Wedge told her about the time her mother had come to visit him at the base and they had helped her sneak into the pilots quarters. Luke told her how happy he had been when Leanne told him she was pregnant and how much he wanted her to live in a peaceful world.

They had talked all through lunch and had kept the conversation as happy as possible. Finally Hope asked the one question that both Luke and Wedge had known would come but were definitely dreading. "How did he die?"

Luke took a calming breath and answered her. "The Empire had send out thousands of probe droids to try to find our hidden base. The monitoring stations detected a transmission and Han Solo and Chewbacca went out to investigate. Once they found out what it was, we devised a plan to evacuate the base. Rogue Squadron was assigned to use the snow speeders to try to slow down the AT-ATs that were attacking the base so that the transports could get away. Your father was killed when his speeder was hit by a blast from an AT-AT and exploded. He died instantly."

Luke reached his hand up to brush away the tears that were sliding down her cheeks while Mara pulled Hope into a comforting embrace. "He was a hero, Hope. Along with all of the people who died fighting in the Rebellion. He died to protect others and to secure freedom for all of us. You should be very proud of him."

Mara held her for a few more minutes as she worked to dry her tears and compose herself. Her voice was still thick with tears when she finally spoke. "Thank you for telling me about my father. I've learned about a different side of him today. My mother made sure I knew the kind of person he was but your stories made him so much more real to me." She wiped away a few new tears and choked back a sob. "This time I've spent with you means more to me than you could ever know."

The combination of intense gratitude for such a small thing and the pain of living her life without ever knowing her father radiated from her and affected Luke greatly. It was too close to his own pain and loss. He reached over and took her hand. "We'll be here for another five or six days. Let's plan on getting together again before we leave."

"I don't want to impose on your vacation," Hope said softly.

This time Wedge answered her. "You are not imposing. We want to get to know the daughter of an old friend a little better, okay."

“Okay,” Hope replied.

The pub owner came over to say his goodbye as the group stood up from the table. After a few minutes of arguing over not being allowed to pay the bill, Luke and Wedge just gave up and thanked him. They walked outside and stood in front of the pub.

“I have to go and get ready for work. I’m due there in an hour. Thanks again,” Hope said.

“We’ll see you soon,” Mara said as the girl walked away. Looking at the chrono on the building across the street she laughed. “Look at the time. Maybe we should just stick around for dinner.” The others looked up when she was pointing and were also shocked to see it was 1700. “Ready to head back?”

“Okay, but let’s walk,” Iella replied. “There are a couple of great shops that I want to show you.”

Mara smiled as she heard groans coming from the men. “Lead the way.”

They spent the next couple of hours just walking around the marketplace. They stopped at a few shops, looked at various items and just enjoyed the leisurely pleasure of being together. When Luke and Wedge complained they were getting hungry, they stopped at a little outdoor cafe and had dinner. On their way back to the resort, they passed by a small park. A stage stood at its center and a group of teenage girls in bright flowing costumes danced across it. They took a seat on a nearby bench and watched the graceful performance. A pair of flutists stood at the edge of the stage and played the haunting melodies that paced the dancers rhythms.

When the performance ended, they were surprised to find it was almost 2300. “Well, we should probably just call it a night,” Luke said as they started back towards the ’Regent’. “What did you girls have planned for tomorrow?”

“Nothing in particular,” Mara replied as she looked back at Iella. Seeing the hopeful look that had appeared on her husband’s face when she turned back, she put on her best glare. “What are you up to, Skywalker?”

 

“Would you mind if we take the X-wings up in the morning?” “Luke asked or maybe more accurately begged.

Mara intensified her mock glare at Luke before looking over at Iella and shrugging. “I guess we could let them go and play for a little while.”

“We could go down and lay by the pool while they’re flying,” Iella said. She glanced over at her husband and added. “Just don’t stay away too long Antilles or I may have to start scouting for your replacement.”

Wedge leaned over and kissed his wife. “You’d have trouble finding someone who matches my high standards.” With the look that flashed back at him, he decided he'd better not push his luck. “Just kidding, my love.”

As they entered the lobby, Luke and Wedge agreed to meet at 0630 for breakfast and then they would head to the hangar. Mara and Iella decided to go to the 0830 aerobics class and then have breakfast by the pool. They stopped at the desk to sign up before heading to the lift. As they got to their floor, they said their goodnights and headed to their suites.

After Wedge and Iella entered their room, he softly closed the door and, turning, pulled her into his arms. “This was a wonderful day. Have I told you lately how much I love you?” Before she could answer, he covered her lips with his. Pulling her towards their bedroom he added. “Why don’t I just show you.” Making quick work of their clothing, soon they were lying on the bed wrapped in each other's arms. The kissing and cuddling only lasted a few moments before Wedge rolled them on their sides and ensconced himself inside her body. They loved slowly and gently until they passion overtook them and they road its wave. Remaining wrapped together, they quickly fell into a deep and restful sleep.

As Mara and Luke walked into their suite, she could see that he was deep in thought. “Do you want to talk about it?” she prodded gently. When he didn’t answer, she took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. “Or we could try a different approach to get your mind off things.”

Luke returned her kiss then pulled back slightly to meet her gaze. “And this approach would be different how?” he teased. His expression became more serious and he said softly. “I’m sorry. I guess I didn’t realize how much today’s events had affected me until we stopped.”

“We’re in this together, remember?” Mara reprimanded. “You don’t ever have to be sorry for feeling.” As she wrapped her arms around his back, she could feel the tension in the muscles there. After a quick hug, she pulled back and took his hand. “Let’s go and relax. How about if I give you a massage?” He gave her a knowing look and she chuckled. “You’re too tired to enjoy that thorough a massage. We’ll have to save that for another time. Tomorrow night, perhaps,” she teased.

They walked into the bedroom and started changing for bed. When Mara saw Luke reaching for his sleep pants, she stopped him. “Just stay in your boxers so I can reach your legs.” She pulled on her sleeping shift and pushed him on his stomach onto the bed. She climbed onto the bed, straddling his back with one knee on either side of his waist. “Just lay back and relax,” she said. Placing one hand on each side of his neck she started kneading the tense muscles there.

Luke wrapped his arms around a pillow then buried his face in it. “Yes, ma’am," he mumbled into the pillow. He hadn’t realized how tense he really was until Mara started massaging his neck. He felt himself relax a little more with each touch and allowed the sensations to flow though his body.

Mara could feel the tension drain from him as she worked and wasn’t surprised when his breathing slowed and he went limp under her fingertips. Once she was sure he was asleep, she lightly kissed the side of his cheek and rolled off of him. She nudged him onto his side and wrapped her arms around him. Resting her head against his back, she quickly followed him into sleep.

The vague sounds of movement and running water must have penetrated her sleep so when Luke brushed her cheek, her eyes opened instantly. Mara was not surprised to find him kneeling at the side of the bed, fully dressed. “Good morning, love,” he said.

“Good morning,” Mara replied before pulling his face down so she could reach his lips. She released him, she smiled. “I see you're ready to go and play with your friend, little boy.”

Luke laughed as he again wondered how someone who so hated mornings could still come up with these barbs while half asleep. “We’ll be back in time for lunch. Do you want us to meet you by the pool or up here?”

“Natural wit is not affected by such mundane things as sleepiness,” Mara said having caught his thought. “Why don’t you meet us at the pool. Then we can decide how we want to spend the rest of the day.”

“Okay, now go back to sleep. I’ll see you later.” Luke pulled the covers back up to her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. Seconds later he was standing in the hallway waiting for Wedge.

Upon Wedge exiting his room, he and Luke headed down to the dayroom for breakfast. They put together a flightplan as they ate. When they were done, they walked outside and grabbed a skycab to the hangar.

After a few minutes at the desk, filing their plan and getting the necessary clearances, they crossed the hangar to the ‘Jade Saber’. Luke pulled the controller from his pocket and keyed in the code to open the ramp. “I’m glad Mara berthed the ship so that we could take out the X-wings without moving it,” he said as the entered the ship’s hangar. Beeps of greetings warbled to them in two slightly different tones. “Morning, Artoo. Morning, Gate. Are you two ready to do some flying?”

Wedge chuckled at the enthusiastic tone of the warbles from the two droids. He walked over to Gate and placed his hand on his dome. “Okay if Luke lifts you into the fighter?” He heard a set of rapid warbles directed at Artoo and the other’s beeped reply before Gate refocused on him. The affirmative warble showed no hesitation and Wedge wondered about the conversation between the two droids. “Did you catch any of that, Luke?” he asked as he walked over to the locker to get out his gear.

Luke replied as he finished pulling on his flightsuit. “I didn’t pick up all of Gate’s questions but Artoo assured him that he has never been dropped.” Pulling on his gloves, he walked over to his fighter. “Ready Two?” After Artoo warbled, he was quickly levitated and settled into the droid socket. Turning to face Wedge’s fighter he repeated his question. “Ready Gate?” The droid beeped and rose in the air and into his place in the fighter. Luke turned back to see Wedge walking to his X-wing. “Let’s get in the air,” he said as he heard the canopy opening. Using a little Force assist, Luke jumped and settled into his cockpit. Seeing Wedge leveraging himself onto the wing, Luke yelled over. “I can levitate you up if you’d like.”

“Thanks anyway,” Wedge laughed. “ I think I’ll do it the old fashioned way.”

They worked through all their checks and start-up procedures and soon were ready to leave. After receiving clearance to take off, Luke flipped his comm channel to their private frequency. ”Take your ship out first.” He keyed the code into his remote as he spoke and the bay door slid open. He watched Wedge engage his repulsor lifts and move his fighter slowly out of the ‘Saber’. He engaged his repulsors and followed him. He hovered for a moment then keyed in the code to resecure the ramp and bay door. After the 'Saber' was locked down, he copied Wedge’s path out of the main hangar.

The two ships streaked upward and quickly left the planet’s atmosphere. They moved out of the planets normal traffic lanes into a remote military training area they had received clearance to use. It contained an asteroid field that would allow them to play some cat and mouse games and to give them some challenging patterns to follow. Luke sat back, relishing the feel of the X-wing surrounding him. He couldn’t remember the last time he had flown for the pure joy of it and he was looking forward to this immensely. He was so immersed in the feeling that it took a moment for the sound of Wedge’s voice to register. “Ready, Boss?” filtered through his comm speaker.  
“It’s been a while so you can lead,” he replied.

Wedge laughed. “As if that would be a problem for you.” But never one to reject a challenge, he shot into the asteroid field at a blazing speed. “Here we go.”

Luke grabbed the stick, extended his senses and followed right behind his friend.

If anyone had been close enough to watch them, they would have been truly amazed. Wedge wove a complicated pattern of dives, rolls, loops and inversions totally at random and Luke flew exactly in his wake. It was an aerial ballet of unmatched proportions that could not have been recreated by even the most proficient airshow stunt teams. They flew by instinct and experience alone. The X-wings were set completely on manual controls with the droids only along for the ride. The connection between man and machine was so complete that the flying seemed almost effortless. They were content to continue flying multiple arrays of patterns just for the love of it.

************

Mara woke to the light beginning to filter into the suite. Looking at the chrono, she saw she had time for a quick shower before she had to meet Iella. She rose and tossed her sleep shift on the bed then headed for the refresher. Emerging a few minutes later with her hair wrapped in a towel, she walked to the dresser and pulled out an exercise leotard and undergarments. She dressed, put on her workout shoes and moved to her dressing table. She brushed and plaited her hair, picked up her belt and saber and secured it around her waist. Grabbing her swimsuit on the way, she headed to the connecting door between the suites. She knocked and heard Iella calling for her to come in. Entering, she saw her friend standing at the comm unit. “Morning.”

“Good morning,” Iella returned. “I’m waiting for them to relay a comm call to the  
‘Venture’ so I can talk to the kids for a few minutes.”

Wanting to give her friend some privacy, Mara said. “I’m going to head down and warm up. Meet me in the exercise room once your done.”

“Thanks,” Iella replied. “I’ll be down there in a few minutes.”

Mara left her friend and headed for the lift. She knew that Iella missed the girls and would want some time to talk with them. She was glad that Iella had such a great relationship with her daughters but she was a little envious of that fact. She dispersed that envy into the Force as she entered the lift and her thoughts drifted back to her vision. 'Hopefully it won't be too much longer before Luke and I have a child of our own,' she thought. 'Then I won't have anything to be envious about.' The lift doors opened and she entered the hallway still completely lost in her private thoughts.

***************

Luke keyed his comm. "Wedge, are you ready to change the game?"

"Up for a little cat and mouse, Boss?" Wedge asked in return. Knowing Luke would not turn down a chance for some target practice, he instructed Gate to reconfigure his lasers to practice sensor settings.

Luke had Artoo resetting his lasers as he replied. "I’m feeling very feline at the moment. You have sixty seconds, starting now." Luke shut down his comm and banked his fighter into a steep roll away from Wedge.

***************  
Hope entered the exercise room with a basket full of clean towels to restock the locker rooms. She stopped at the desk to say hello to her two co-workers who were chatting there. As she approached, snatches of their conversation reached her ears. "…yes, I got 100 credits just for telling him when she would be in the gym. He's looking to get some more pictures, I guess. He must have made a small fortune from those pictures he took of Skywalker on the dance floor.' She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The thought of someone taking advantage of their position at the hotel to made money off something that would invade the privacy of a guest, appalled her. The fact that it involved Mara Skywalker after she had been so good to her, infuriated her. Grabbing the girl by the arm, she turned her so that she could look into her eyes. "Did I hear you correctly? You gave out information about one of the hotels guests to a holorag photographer?"

The girl flinched back from the look of intense anger that covered Hope's face. "He's only going to take a few pictures. No one's going to get hurt or anything," she said hesitantly.

Hope tried to stay calm as the anger rose in her. "You don’t know that. Tell me what you said and who you said it to?"

The girl told Hope everything that had happened. The photographer had come in last night, offering 100 credits to anyone who could give him information about any of the group's plans. When Mara came in last night and signed up for that morning's aerobics class, she had called and given him the information. He brought her the money this morning and was waiting by the aerobics room to get some pictures.

"Get one of the shift managers down here to get that photographer out of here," Hope instructed. "I'm going to try to warn Mrs. Skywalker." She glared at the two girls standing at the desk and walked towards the hallway.

***********

Luke was enjoying their little game. He had scored three hits on Wedge while his friend had only scored one on him. He was lining up his targeting computer into the place where he felt Wedge would emerge from the asteroid field. Suddenly a feeling of prescience overwhelmed him. He could feel the panic rising in him as he recognized the scene that appeared outside his cockpit. The configuration of the asteroids and the path of the approaching X-wing were identical to that of his vision five days ago. He clicked on his comm. "Wedge, we have to head back now."

***********

Mara had only taken a few steps when her danger sense flared. Extending her senses, she could feel someone approaching from behind her. Her hand had gone to her saber as the danger registered and she it ignited as she swung around. The rather unsavory character that stood before her had a stun blaster pointed at her chest. Her expression narrowed into a glare as she addressed him. "Was there something you wanted?" One on one, she knew she wasn't in any real danger.

"What I plan on taking is standing right in front of me," he returned with a sneer.

Her danger sense flared again as she heard a sound behind her. Turning her saber towards the threat, she easily deflected the first few shots fired at her. She allowed the Force to guide her movements as she ducked and spun to avoid and block the shots. Even deep in concentration, her mind registered the fact that the stun bolts being fired were set in a very narrow band. This was allowing her to block them with her saber more successfully than if they were set a full spectrum. But as the shots grew more numerous, she knew it would only be a matter of time before one got through. As the inevitable happened, her last thought went to the person who was the other half of her soul.

***********

Luke had barely finished his sentence when all of his fears became reality. As he banked the X-wing into a turn back towards the planet, his mind was filled with a terror-ridden scream. *Luke* The pain and fear in Mara's voice echoed in his mind until it was all that he knew. Then as suddenly as it appeared, it was gone. The essence of Mara's force presence that had begun in his mind so long ago and had grown until it filled every nook and cranny of his mind and soul was suddenly eerily silent. His wife was just gone.

 

To be continued.


End file.
